


A New Home

by Eevee2



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Original Character(s), Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee2/pseuds/Eevee2
Summary: Kaylub has always given more than he should and when his grandfather passed away it felt like something more had been taken from him. His grandfather, his last living relative, had left him a farm in a small village of Stardew. When everything finally became too much, he decided to leave.Will life on a small farm be everything he needs and will he open up once again having the brightness returned to him by the people he meets?
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Spring, Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my playthrough

Kaylub let out a deep breath as he sat on the porch of his grandfather’s old cottage which was now his. He actually smiled softly to himself reeling in the soft sounds of the breeze and the wildlife. He opened his sky blue eyes and tied back his fluffy obsidian waves as he stood up taking a good look at the work ahead of him.  
He had grabbed his grandfather’s rusty old tools that he had found within the cabin and looked up to the sky once more.  
“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Kaylub said as he just realized he had never done anything of this caliber. Farming, let alone wielding a tool larger than a pencil, was all just stuff he read in books when he was younger. He wasn’t the most physically fit person since working at Joja as a paperpusher barely gave him any time to hit the gym let alone enough money to support a healthy diet and pay rent.  
He sighed and pulled out the scythe. Might as well start somewhere.

Kaylub was panting on the porch, eyes closed, as he layed in the cooling hours approaching evening. He had just finished clearing up a good amount of space and had even planted the parsnips that Mayor Lewis had provided him with. He had gone and looked around the land given to him and noticed two paths going in and out of his farm, he would have to take a look and see what was both ways later, but his stomach growling caused him to groan. He had already eaten all of the snacks he packed when coming here and knew they weren’t the best dinner. He recalled the fact that the town was close by but as he stood his muscles screamed in protest. This is going to take some time to get used to. He sighed and forced himself to walk to the town and he saw a saloon and entered.  
It would be a nice gesture to introduce yourself around town. A reminder of what Mayor Lewis said rang in his head as he noticed only five people. Easier five then six. He sighed and went up to the bar where a gruff man with chestnut hair was serving drinks and chatting with a lady with blonde hair.  
The second he sat down the two’s conversation came to an end and their attention was now on him.  
“You must be the new farmer,” The man said with a smile.  
“How-”  
“Not many people here to mistake you for.” The woman chimed in as she nursed her drink.  
“You must be hungry, don’t worry, the first meal is free.” Kaylub blinked as he was given a salad. “By the way, the name’s Gus.”  
“I’m Pam.” The woman chimed in as Kaylub nodded before starting to eat his salad.  
He looked around at the other’s in the saloon and then felt eyes upon him. He turned to see where the feeling was coming from and noticed a man with short dark hair and bags under his eyes looking at him. Kaylub turned away with a bit of concern still feeling that man’s gaze on him.  
“That’s Shane,” A girl with bright blue hair appeared before Kaylub, “he was the new guy before you arrived.” Kaylub just gave her a nod. “Names Emily and I wouldn’t worry about him.” She was about to continue talking when Gus called for her. “Guess I better go.” She turns and leaves. I should go as well.  
Kaylub stood and headed out going to rest off the pains. He did have a lot to do the next morning.

Only a few days have passed, and Kaylub managed to clear away most of the forest that had taken over his grandfather’s farm. He only went into town to eat at The Stardrop. He found himself constantly being stared at by Shane whenever he went to eat but he mostly ignored it focusing on eating and getting rest.  
“Why don’t you go bring him a drink?” Kaylub looked up from his salad at Emily who wore a cheeky smile and had placed in front of him two beers.  
“Why?”  
“Because he’s been staring at you everyday since you arrived.”  
“And?” He had no idea where this was going and telling by the annoyed look he was getting from Emily she wasn’t going to give him any hints. He just sighed and grabbed the drinks heading over the brooding man whose eyes were still on Kaylub even as he approached.  
“So, Emily wanted me to bring you this.”  
“Does it look like I asked?” Kaylub just placed the drink in front of him and sat down. “I didn’t say I wanted company.”  
“Well now you have it.” Shane looked taken aback by that as he scoffed and downed the last of his first beer.  
The two sat in silence as the ambiance and the sounds of the patrons was enough noise for the two of them.  
The two sitting in silence and drinking became a thing.

“Meow,” Kaylub looked up from where he was starting to harvest his parsnips and looked around. The cry came again and he found himself following the sound till he looked into the hole on his porch and saw a small grey and white kitten with one of its eyes closed with a scar over it.  
“How did you get in there?” Kaylub asked the small mammal as he gently reached in and pulled out the kitten who purred in his arms. “Well, little Zoro guess you’re staying with me then.” He gave a soft smile as Zoro purred. He entered his house and placed the kitten on his bed. “Now I have work to do.” A meow was his only response as Zoro curled up falling asleep.  
Kaylub went back to harvesting his crop and smiled once he finished.  
“That wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be.”  
Some more planting and watering later, the sun was starting to set. Kaylub gave a pleased sigh as he wiped his brow with the back of his arm.  
“Guess I should head down to The Stardrop and get dinner.” His stomach rumbling agreed with him.


	2. Spring, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylub visit the mines and the doctor.  
> Shane discovers new feelings.

When it rained Kaylub found it both pleasant and unpleasant. He didn’t have to water his crops, pro, but he also couldn’t do any labor without the risk of slipping in the mud… again, con. He sighed as Zoro curled up in his lap the two of them watching the cooking channel.  
If only I had a kitchen. Simple renovations would have to be brought up with Raven once he had gotten everything situated.  
“What should I do Zoro?” Zoro’s hazel eye looked up at Kaylub as he chuckled, petting the kitten. “Maybe I could go check out that mine?” An affirmative purr was enough for Kaylub to get up and head out towards the mine.

Shane wouldn’t say he cared about much or anything really, but the second he saw the small, petite, black haired farmer there was something there. He had gotten used to the nights where the two would just sit in silence and he would be in a drink while the farmer boy would eat dinner. It was almost routine, so when the farmer boy didn’t show up… it worried him. He wasn’t going to let it show that he was worried as he nursed his beer, but it was evident how his eyes kept going towards the door with increasing amounts of concern when a certain farmer didn’t enter.  
“I’m sure he’s just running late, or had simply fallen asleep.” Shane looked from the door to Emily who had just given him another beer. Shane scoffed.  
“Why would I care?” Emily rolled her eyes as she went back to behind the bar and his eyes returned to the door.  
He ended up leaving a bit later than he normal would as concern for the farmer boy grew with the lack of seeing him. He didn’t know where this concern stemmed from or why he even cared, but not seeing the farmer in the saloon made his mind race with the worst.  
“Thanks, but it’s already late as it is and I wouldn’t want to keep you up later than I already have.” That voice caused Shane’s heart to pick up and he turned to see the black haired, fair skinned farmer giving a soft smile to the doctor who seemed quite concerned.  
“Well if it does get worse do return and take it easy for a few days.” Shane noticed that the farmer’s arms and legs were wrapped in bandages causing a sudden drop in his gut. He didn’t understand this sudden concern and care for the farmer.  
“Oh, Shane, didn’t know you were out this late?” Shane came back to his senses when he looked down into sky blue eyes that seemed bright in the dim lighting of the lampposts.  
“Was just heading home…” His eyes looked over the bandages and the slightly singed clothing he was wearing, but other than that the farmer boy’s expression was still the same, a kind of lost yet at peace he had grown to like.  
“Well, so am I.” He gestured his hand in a “go ahead” motion and Shane scoffed before starting to walk. He could hear the crickets and the soft russell of the leaves in the cooling breeze of the night, but the loudest sound were the soft footsteps that were next to him.  
“What are you following me?” He said with a scoff as he looked to see the farmer boy walking with him.  
“This is another way to my farm.”  
“But why take this way when the other way is shorter?” He was silent for a long time as the two walked.  
“I like the night.” The farmer boy said finally as the two could see Marnie’s Ranch and the sounds of the sleeping animals filled the air. Shane looked at the farmer and could see what looked to be a small sad smile with his eyes shining in the moonlight.  
It was quiet the rest of the way as only the sounds of the night filled the air.  
Once at the door, Shane turned around.  
“Name?” The raven haired farmer stopped and looked at him.  
“Now you ask? Kaylub.” And with that he disappeared into the night.

The mines turned out to be not only dangerous but also a lot more tiring than Kaylub had imagined, but between that, fishing, and his crops everything was nice… until he went to Robin.  
“So you want to upgrade your cabin… finally. I can install what you want just have the materials and pay the fee and you’re good.” Kaylub nodded.  
“How much is it for the upgrade?”  
“10,000 gold.” Kaylub nearly choked when he heard the price.  
“You can come back at any time once you’ve got the money.” Kaylub sighed.

“All I wanted was a kitchen.” He says to Shane as the two were sitting at their usual spot. Shane was on his second drink as Kaylub was finishing up the salad. Shane scoffed.  
“Knowing Robin she’ll do more than just give you a kitchen.” Kaylub sighed as Shane smirked with a scoff.  
“Are you going to the egg festival?” Kaylub brought up after a few moments of silence. Shane looked up from his cup at Kaylub. “Not your scene?” He asked, seeing the other’s expression.  
“Is it yours?” Kaylub shrugged.  
“I got a letter about it and was thinking of not attending, I still got much to do on the farm.” Shane nodded not understanding the sudden feeling of disappointment but just drank it away.  
The two walked home together mainly because Kaylub uses the “this is the way to my farm” to explain away the questions Shane would have everytime the two would travel together.


	3. Spring, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylu joins the egg festival and visits the doctor again.  
> Shane gets found out.

“You did show up,” Shane said as he saw Kaylub nearby looking miserable.  
“Marnie found me out on the farm and dragged me here despite my many attempts to tell her that I was busy,” Kaylub said with a sigh as he looked up at Shane who was smirking as the two stood together.  
“She does that.”  
“Why are you here?” Kaylub asked with a raised brow as Shane was watching the other villagers.  
“The chickens that produced the eggs are the only reason why I’m here.” Kaylub nodded.  
“Sounds like a good reason to come.”  
“Kaylub, you should compete in the egg hunt.” Kaylub looked to see Maru whom he had gotten to know due to being in the doctor’s office multiple times due to the mines. She had a gleam in her eyes as she dragged him away from Shane who scoffed watching the boy get dragged away.  
The game was simple as Kaylub only gathered two eggs and gave them to Jaz as she ended up winning.  
“Thank you!” Jaz said with a smile as Kaylub nodded.  
“Not your kind of activity?” Shane had a flask and was offering it to Kaylub who rolled his eyes and took a swing of the flask. “Well lucky for you it’s over so you can head back to your farm.” Kaylub gave a sigh of relief.  
“See you tomorrow.” He waved to Shane before leaving towards his farm. Shane gave a slight smile and a shake of his head.  
“You should raise a chicken for him.” Shane turned to see his aunt Marnie looking at him with her knowing look.  
“I don’t know-”  
“Don’t think you can hide it from me. Just raise a few chicks for him.” Shane sighs knowing there’s no arguing with Marnie when she has something planned.  
“Does he even have a coop?”  
“He will soon. I talked with Robin and she said he’s planning on buying once he has enough.” Shane sighed and took another swing of his flask.

“And where are you going covered in wounds?” Kaylub turned to see Dr. Harvey with a raised brow leaning on the doorframe of the clinic in his lab coat.  
“Home,” Kaylub said with a wince with every step. The doctor sighed.  
“Come on, I’ll get you patched up.” Kaylub looked towards his farm and the doctor saw this and sighed. He walked out into the night and picked the smaller male up gently as to not aggravate his wounds. He found out the farmer was relatively light despite the heavy labor required of being a farmer.  
“That wasn’t a request,” he said as he placed the boy gently on the exam table.  
“I didn’t want to bother you since the first night,” Kaylub said softly as Harvey was busy wrapping his leg after applying a cream to levitate the pain and burns.  
“Yet everyday after the rain you come in covered in makeshift bandages to get the wounds checked.” Harvey said with a quirked smile at Kaylub who was looking away with a saddened expression. He bit his lip feeling bad for being the cause of such a look. “I’m-”  
“I just don’t want to be a burden on you.” This caused a chuckle out of Harvey which surprised Kaylub who looked at the doctor who was now laughing fully. “Um…”  
“I’m sorry. It’s unprofessional for me to laugh at something like that, but,” he removed his glasses to wipe his eyes then looked at Kaylub in his eyes. “I’m a doctor. Taking care of patients is never a burden for me. You will never be a burden.” Kaylub blinked registering his words as he got back to work on his bandages. “As your doctor I recommend you stop going into those mines.” Kaylub scoffed with a light blush.  
“I only go into the mines on rainy days.”  
“That’s how I’ve gotten accustomed to staying awake on rainy nights for you to arrive.”  
“Sor-”  
“None of that.” Harvey said in a stern voice that quieted Kaylub quickly. “There’s no need for you apologizing. Focus on healing and not going into the mine.” Kaylub nodded without looking Harley in his eyes. Harley sighed. “If you’re going to ignore me and go back into the mine, then come to me if you’re injured, not the next day.” Kaylub nodded. “You’re welcome to rest here for the night.”  
“Again, I’ve already taken too much of your time, plus Zoro’s not ready for me to be gone at night.”  
“Zoro?” Harvey raised a brow hearing the new name.  
“My kitten. I found him in the hole of my porch and have been taking care of him since.” Kaylub smiled thinking of the hazeled eyed kitten curled up on his bed waiting for him to return.  
“Well, take it easy for Zoro.” Kaylub nodded as he got off the table with the help of Harvey and gave him a wave as he left the clinic. “That boy is going to be the end of me.” Harvey said with a sigh as he went up to his apartment.


	4. Spring, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday leads to a dance, but Kaylub isn't ready.

Entering the Stardrop, Kaylub went to sit with Shane who was waiting for the farmer with a drink already in his hand.  
“You’re late.” slipped out of Shane’s mouth before he realized as Kaylub stifled a giggle.  
“Sorry, didn’t realize this was a date.” He joked as he took his seat across from him.  
“Whatever.” Shane rolled his eyes as he took a swing of his beer.  
“I was late because I was finishing up on the farm.” Emily came over and gave a wink over to Kaylub who gave a nod.  
“I’ll be right back.” Shane raised a brow as Emily left without taking Kaylub’s order. He shrugged and went back to his drink.  
“So, today’s your birthday?” Shane nearly spit out his beer.  
“How, actually don’t answer I already know. What does it matter?” Kaylub shrugged.  
“Just thought I’d pay for our meal this time and also get you a pizza.” Shane was shocked when Emily returned with a pizza and a beer. “Enjoy,” Kaylub said as he took a sip from his beer.  
Shane was in shock that someone, other than Marnie and Jaz, remembered his birthday and even bought his favorite food. He scoffed and watched how a drop of alcohol slipped past his pink lips and traveled down his chin to his exposed neck before disappearing into the cuff of his shirt. Shane gulped before focusing on his own beer looking at his pizza.  
“Why did you do this?” Kaylub raised a brow.  
“It’s your birthday.”  
“And?”  
“Can I not give someone something nice on their birthday?”  
“I mean you can, but why me?”  
“Why not?” Shane blinked before scoffing and shaking his head. “Whatever. It’s a waste of your money.”  
“How so if I’m eating as well?” He took a slice of pizza and took a bite as Shane just shook his head and the two finished eating in silence.  
After eating, the two walked back towards the farm with Shane questioning why Kaylub spent time with him or even cared of course he never voiced his thoughts.  
“Good night,” Kaylub called with a wave before disappearing around the corner.

The Flower Dance arrived and Kaylub was yet again dragged to the dance by Marnie.  
“If you keep coming to these festivals people might think you actually enjoy these things.” Kaylub rolled his eyes at Shane who was dressed in a sharp blue suit.  
“Like the suit.” Shane scoffed. Kaylub looked around and noticed that most of the guys were wearing the blue suits and the girls were wearing white dresses.  
“I feel highly underdressed.”  
“For someone who didn’t want to be here, you’re dressed fine.” Kaylub looked at Shane to see him looking away. “Guess the dancing will start soon.” Kaylub looks where Shane is looking to see Mayor Lewis starting up the music.  
Emily came up to Shane and dragged him off to the dance floor. Kaylub watched from the punch bowl as everyone danced with a familiarity to the song and in a rhythmic sync. He bit his lip as he noticed how calm Shane looked with Emily who seemed to be making jokes. Was it jealousy that made him turn away and look to see Harvey in a similar calmness with a smile as Maru seemed to be talking with him. He sighed feeling a familiar feeling of emptiness and placed his drink down. I shouldn’t have allowed her to drag me here. I don’t belong here. Kaylub thought as he snuck away unknowingly catching two sets of eyes.


	5. Spring, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane shows his pains and is aided.  
> Kaylub feels the shadows of a past he wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is very heavy.  
> This is due to Shane's 2, 4, 6-heart events.  
> I'll give a summery at the end for those who find this chapter too heavy.

Spring was coming to an end as the temperature started to rise. Kaylub was focused on getting as much from his crops before the new season comes in. He didn’t go into town after the Flower Dance remembering the reason he came in the first place was to get away from people and the constant need to please those around him.  
He checked his mailbox to find a letter from Shane.  
‘Meet me at the dock in Cindersap forest tonight. We need to talk.’  
Kaylub didn’t want to talk or even be around people, but there he was at the dock, after working on the farm, to see Shane sitting on the edge of the dock.  
“You came.”  
“You asked.” Shane offered Kaylub a drink as he found himself sitting down next to him and watching how his feet don’t reach the water. After a long moment of silence, Kaylub was about to question why Shane asked him to meet him.  
“Have you ever felt like… no matter what you do, you’re still gonna fail?” Shane started as Kaylub looked to him to see his eyes looking in the water as if searching for something he hasn’t seen before. “... Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” Silence once again filled the air. “I just feel like no matter how hard I try… I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.” Kaylub downs the rest of his beer as Shane looks over hearing the clink of the empty bottle hitting the dock. He chuckles. “Don’t make that a habit… you got a future ahead of you.”  
“As do you.” Shane scoffs and shakes his head.  
“Working at the Jojamart isn’t a life, but it’s all I got.”  
“You got the chickens.” Kaylub said as he downed another drink. Shane looked at Kaylub as he had never seen him drink more than half a glass of beer in the Stardrop Saloon but here he is downing two bottles. It’s not your place to meddle in. Shane’s inner voice rang when he felt the nagging feeling of concern rise in him.  
“You say you feel like you constantly fail and you’re stuck in a hole when in reality you’re the one making the hole deeper by not seeing the light that’s already there around you trying to pull you out. If there’s one thing I learned it’s to look for the small good things in every day because if you try to find the big things it’ll only drag you deeper when you can’t find them.” Kaylub fell back looking up at the stars in the sky. “Shoot for the moon but if you miss you’ll be among the stars and that’s better than falling back to earth.” Shane looked down at Kaylub who had fallen asleep and chuckled.  
“Weird boy.” He ended up carrying Kaylub home and watched as Zoro leapt up into bed with the young farmer. “Take care of him will you?” Zoro responded to him with a purr as he nodded and left the farmer.

It had only been a few days since the two had shared a beer at the dock, but Marnie was dragging Kaylub, against his will, towards her ranch and once the two stopped they were inside Shane’s room with Shane passed out surrounded by beer cans.  
“Can you wake him up, he’s not responding to me.” Kaylub sighed as he was just getting ready to head into mines when this happened. He grabbed a glass of water and splashed it onto Shane’s face where he jolted up in shock causing Kaylub to step back.  
“Shane! What’s the matter with you? All you do is mope around your room and drink beer!” Marnie’s voice was filled with concern as Kaylub was heading to leave to see Jaz standing in the doorway.  
“You wouldn’t understand…” Kaylub stepped aside allowing Jaz to enter.  
“I’m worried… What's your plan? Don’t you ever think about the future?” Plan? Shane thought as Kaylub exited the room.  
“Hopefully I won’t be around long enough to need a ‘plan’...” This causes Kaylub to freeze as Jaz runs past him crying and Marnie follows her. Kaylub turns around and enters the room to see Shane crying on the floor.  
“Why are you crying?” Shane stops and looks at Kaylub.  
“Le-”  
“Why are you crying?” Kaylub asked again as he stepped closer. Shane was shaking at this point and Kaylub sighed as he dropped down and pulled Shane into his chest and petted his hair while he continued to cry.  
“I’m sorry… so sorry…” Kaylub shushed him while petting his hair and rubbing his back.  
The two remained like this until Shane fell asleep and Marnie returned with Jaz.  
“Thanks for helping.” Kaylub just nodded before looking back at Shane and leaving.

A week had passed before Kaylub found Shane passed out surrounded by beer cans next to the cliff. He had just gotten back from the mines on the rainy day.  
“Kaylub…” He froze from where he was going to go get Marnie and looked back at the drunken man. Kaylub waked over and kneeled in front of him. “I… I’m sorry…” He said as Kaylub sighed. “M… My life… It’s a pathetic joke… Look at me… Why do I even try?” He started to cry as Kaylub picked up the beer cans to find one still had liquid in it. “I’m too small and stupid to… to take control of my life… I’m just a p… piece of soiled-”  
“Stop!” Kaylub said after he finished cleaning up the cans. The two made eye contact before Shane looked away. It was silent for a bit.  
“I’ve been coming here often lately… looking down… Here’s a chance to finally take control of my life… these cliffs…” Silence once again as Shane managed to roll onto his back. He stared up at the gray skies as the rain fell around him. “B… but I’m too scared, too anxious. Just like always…” Kaylub sighed softly to himself as he watched over Shane who looked up at him with puffy red eyes and drool stains from passing out. The rain washed over the two as they just looked at each other.  
“Kaylub… All I do is work, sleep, and drink… t… to dull the feelings of self-hatred. Why should I even go on? Tell me… T… Tell me why I shouldn’t roll off this cliff right now…” Kaylub sat down next to him before laying there as well.  
He looked to the sky before looking over at Shane. He took in the state of the man who had been staring at him since the first day he arrived. He saw the emptiness he felt inside of himself reflected back at him ten-fold through this man. He had felt this pain and had a light to help him. But here was someone who is in pain but doesn’t have a light. He could feel the phantom blade dancing across his wrists as he looked at Shane in such a state.  
“The decision is yours. Just know that I’m here for you.” Something lit up inside of Shane as his eyes gained a bit of life before he looked away facing the sky again. He closed his eyes and gave a small smile.  
“Thanks… I appreciate that… I really do.” The two laid in silence. “Kaylub… I think you should take me to the hospital now.”  
“Right!” Kaylub jumped up and gently aided Shane up and wrapped his arm over his shoulder to be a support to him. Kaylub was not only shorter then Shane but was also weaker then him so the walk was quite long and Kaylub was grateful when Dr. Harvey came rushing out and took Shane off of his back.  
Once inside, Kaylub slid to the floor in the same room as Shane who was currently being cared for by Harvey.  
“I know you are also wounded, once I have him set up I’ll take a look at you.” Harvey said with a glance to Kaylub before refocusing on Shane.  
Harvey turned to see that Kaylub was staring at Shane who was now asleep with an I.V. hooked up to him.  
“He’s going to be okay. You bringing him in was much appreciated.” Kaylub’s eyes flickered over to Harvey who was patting the bed next to Shane through a curtain. He shook his head and returned his gaze to Shane as he shivered due to the cold clothes he was wearing. Harvey sighed and went to get a blanket for Kaylub.  
“Life can be painful, sometimes…” Kaylub looked up from the cup of hot cocoa that Harvey gave to him while also wrapped in a blanket. His gaze was on Shane before shifting to Kaylub. “But there’s always hope for a better future. You’ve got to believe in that.” Kaylub held his gaze before looking into his hot cocoa. “You should get some rest. You look exhausted.” Kaylub looked up again at Harvey who noticed the dark circles under his eyes and then nodded slowly getting up only to nearly fall as Harvey rushed over to him and caught him.  
Kaylub could feel the warmth radiating from Harvey as the man lifted him up wrapped up in the blanket. Kaylub fell asleep quickly as the doctor laid him in the bed next to Shane.

“Hey…” Kaylub had just stepped out of his house after returning home from the clinic earlier. Shane was standing there rubbing his neck as he had to look up at Kaylub due to the porch. “Uh… How do I say this?” Shane muttered to himself before looking up at Kaylub. “I’m really sorry about what happened at the cliffs. That was… embarrassing…” Kaylub raised a brow and then sighed.  
“There’s no need to apologize. I’m just glad I was able to help.” Shane looked up at Kaylub and blinked before looking away with a small smile.  
“... Yeah, me too.” It was quiet for a while. “I’ve decided to see a therapist. Harvey got me in touch with a colleague of his… anyway… I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me. And I want you to know that I’m going to take things a little more seriously from now on. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone…” Kaylub blinked hearing his own words said to him from somebody else. Kaylub nodded. “Well, I’ll be going.” Shane then leaves as Kaylub rubs his wrists unconsciously before shaking his head and looks out at his land.

Remember Grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Shane tells Kaylub about his depression which reminds Kaylub of his own depression and Shane keeps getting worse as Kaylub remains by his side the entire time. Then Kaylub finds Shane at the cliffs and the two talk as Kaylub pulls him from the edge before Kaylub takes him to Harvey. The next day Shane tells Kaylub he's going to get help.


	6. Summer, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer begins and with it new crops and troubles.  
> Harvey and Shane both discover a new secret.

An earthquake was the signal of the changing of the seasons. Kaylub cleared up his land from Spring and started to plant what he had when Zoro came weaving in his legs purring and rubbing him.  
“Zoro, I’m busy at the moment, we can play later.” Kaylub said in a soft voice as he tried to finish planting his crops. I really hope I’m improving. He thought to himself as he finally finished wiping his brow with the back of his hand.  
Zoro was waiting nearby him as he meowed once Kaylub stood up.  
“Fine, you want to come into town with me?” Zoro’s mew of acceptance was enough for Kaylub to nod and start to head into town with Zoro walking by him.

“Well hello there~” Kaylub looked up from where he was reading a book under a tree to see Dr. Harvey playing with Zoro. “Where did you come from, little guy?” Zoro jumped out of his hands and ran over to curl up around Kaylub’s neck.  
Harvey blinked seeing Kaylub and felt his face flush as Kaylub had a bit of a smirk on his lips. Harvey looked to the book in his hands to see it was on the topic of farming.  
“Still trying to get the hang of it?” He walked over and sat down as Zoro pounced onto his lap allowing Harvey to pet him.  
“Spring is a different season than summer.” Kaylub said as he saw Zoro purring in Harvey’s lap. “Is it your lunch break?” He asked as he closed his book focusing on Harvey who looked over from where he was busy cooing over the cat at Kaylub.  
“Yes, it is. I usually just hang around this empty fountain enjoying the nice weather before going back to work. Why are you here?”  
“Zoro decided he wanted to come here. Plus I’ve done a lot of work on the farm for now. There’s still so much I need to do before winter arrives or it’ll be rough for Zoro and me.” Harvey could see how drained Kaylub was from the bags under his eyes to the way his body seemed to slouch.  
“Don’t overwork yourself, it is only summer after all. It would be bad for your health if you did.” Kaylub gave a scoff as Harvey looked at his watch. “Well it was nice chatting with you.” He gives Zoro a scratch behind the ear which earns him a purr. “And I hope to see you again.” He got up, allowing Zoro to curl around Kaylub once more as he gave the doctor a nod.  
Harvey returned to the clinic to receive a knowing smirk on Maru’s face. He raises a brow as she shrugs before returning to the work she was doing. Harvey sighed knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of her. He entered his office and got to work on some of the profiles when he realized something. I don’t have a file on Kaylub. 

“Um…” Kaylub looked up from his book to see a red ribbon in front of him. Looking past the ribbon he could see Jas was there. “This is for you. As thanks for being my godfather’s friend.”  
“There’s no need to thank me.” She continued to hold out the ribbon as Kaylub sighed, taking it from her gently. Jas waited expectantly as Kaylub looked at her confused. “Um…”  
“You have to put it in your hair.” Kaylub blinked before sighing as he tied a bow with the ribbon in his hair. Jas smiled brightly seeing the bow. “Bye.” She then runs off catching up to Vincent. Kaylub looked to Zoro who was trying to catch a butterfly and sighed before returning to his book.

“Nice bow.” Kaylub rolled his eyes at Shane who was smirking behind the glass of water he was drinking. The two had continued their meet up at the Stardrop, but Shane now had water instead of beer.  
“It’s from Jas as a thank you.” This caused Shane to stop smirking. He looked away as Kaylub raised a brow.  
“Sorry again for-”  
“That’s what friends are for. We have to look out for each other and if one of us needs help, we have to be there for them. Also the bow helps keep my hair out of my way when I’m in the garden.” He gave a soft smile as Shane returned it.  
“So when are you going to expand that farm of yours?” Kaylub rubbed the back of his neck with a soft scoff.  
“Soon as I’m able to afford it.”  
“Well… if you need chickens…” Kaylub looked at Shane who was looking away with a light dust on his cheek while rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Thanks.” Kaylub smiled which caused Shane to smile back.

A few days passed and the first thunderstorm hit. Kaylub had heard the first clash of thunder and shook in place. He knew the storm was coming from what the weather report said, but he had hoped it would have started after he had gotten to the mine. Guess I’m not going anywhere today. A whimper rose from him as a flash of lightning lit up the outside.

“Is Kaylub not coming?” Harvey asked Shane who was currently staring at the entrance to the beach waiting for the farmer boy. The shorter of the two turned to face the doctor.  
“I thought you would have seen him since it was raining yesterday.” Shane said as concern was evident on the doctor’s face. “He might have overslept.”  
“We should visit him after the Luau to ensure it’s just that he overslept.” Both males had only worry on their minds as the festivities continued and one girl knew why.  
After the Luau, Harvey and Shane entered the farm to hear a crash from within the house. The two shared a look before dashing in to see Kaylub covered in flour while Zoro was on the counter licking himself.  
“I know you did that on purpose. You’re just mad because I’m not making fish,” Kaylub said as he got up and patted the flour out of his clothes before seeing Zoro hop down and go over to Harvey where the kitten purred lovingly.  
Kaylub turned and yelped in shock seeing the two. Shane hid his relief at finding Kaylub inside his house better than the doctor who sighed and smiled.  
“Did I miss the Luau?” Kaylub asked as he washed his hands. “You two can take a seat if you want. I just need to clean up this little demon’s mess.” Zoro meowed as he knew Kaylub was talking about him while he jumped up on Harvey’s lap purring.  
“So, what brings you two here?” Kaylub asked as he stepped out of the kitchen and faced the two men.  
“Doc here was worried about you so we came to check up on you,” Shane said as he covered up how he was actually worried as well.  
“Yes, well, you didn’t show up last night despite the fact that it was raining.” The two didn’t seem to notice the way Kaylub slightly tensed at the mention of the storm, but he calmed quickly.  
“The storm last night caused Zoro panic and I didn’t want to leave him alone, so whenever it storms I won’t be going into the mine.” He noticed how relieved Harvey looked and shook his head.  
“I wish you wouldn’t go into the mine at all. This will at least give you more time to heal from when you do go into the mine.”  
“Or I can go into the mine when it’s sunny as a way to escape the heat.” The shock on Harvey’s face was enough to cause both Kaylub and Shane to laugh. “I’m only joking. I go fishing on hot summer day’s anyway. It’s quite calming.” Harvey sighed as Shane smirked.  
“Well, I have to get going. I’ll see you at the Saloon.” Shane got up and with a wave left.  
“I just recalled that you haven’t had a proper check-up with me yet. Please schedule that.”  
“How about in a week? If there’s no storm.” Harvey gave a nod as he exited. Kaylub sighed as he fell onto the couch with Zoro climbing onto his chest. “I’m still mad at you, but now I don’t have to worry about being a burden to those two on those days." A soft purr helped him drift off to sleep.


	7. Summer, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylub has a check-up and gains a few new friends.  
> The moonlight jellies aren't the only light in the last night if summer.

Kaylub entered the clinic for the first time without a single acid mark on him or bandages that needed to be reapplied properly. He looked to see Maru with a smirk on her face that sent shivers down the farmers back.  
“Here to see the Doctor?” She said in a voice that bordered on joking.  
“Yes, I have a check up.”  
“Ah, Kaylub!” Harvey was standing in the doorway leading to the back. “I was waiting for you, come on back.”  
“Have fun.” Maru gave a little wave as Kaylub tilted his head at her. He followed Harvey into the exam room.  
Kaylub recalled the multiple times he was in this very room due to the injuries he sustained in the mine.  
“It’s funny how this is the first time you’re not covered in burn marks or scratches and you’re in this room.” Harvey joked as Kaylub gave a soft scoff.  
“I was just thinking the same.”  
“Well it’s a simple check up.” Kaylub looked towards Harvey who was now standing before him with a stethoscope to listen to his heart. “Few deep breaths.” Kaylub started to breath when his mind wandered to the multiple times he had been in here. Back to the time when Harvey had told him he wasn’t a burden. He felt his face flush pink at the memory. “-vated pulse.”  
“Huh?” Kaylub came back to reality as his face was flushed pink looking at Harvey who was wearing a concerned look.  
“I said you have an elevated pulse… is everything okay?” Kaylub nods quickly.  
“Sorry, I was working on the farm before coming here.” He was hoping Harvey would buy it and was relieved when the doctor nodded.  
“I understand the farm is important, but don’t forget to take it easy now and again. Well, you’re healthy, but don’t push yourself too hard.” Kaylub nodded and hopped off the exam table heading towards the door. “Last thing,” Kaylub turned to see the doctor smiling sweetly. “Say hi to Zoro for me.” Kaylub felt his cheeks heat up.  
“I will,” and he left.  
“Well that was interesting.” Maru said as Harvey entered the reception area after putting Kaylub’s file away. He looked to his friend and assistant who was grinning at the door that Kaylub just passed through.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“The fact that you keep dancing around the crush you have on the farmer boy.” Her voice was a mocking type of sweet as Harvey’s face flushed.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said sharply in his defence.  
“It’s not like you’re the only one who’s fallen for him.” This catches Harvey’s attention as he looks at Maru who was expecting that type of response from him. “I heard from Emily that Shane’s been looking at him ever since he arrived.”  
This causes a thought to form in the doctor’s mind. Shane was closer to Kaylub’s age than he was and the two were always hanging out. There was no way for him to have a chance with Kaylub.  
“Now don’t look so disheartened. The boy seems completely oblivious and Shane doesn’t seem to be trying to make any advances. You still have a chance and you have me to help you as well.” She wasn’t going to tell him that she made a bet with Emily to see who wins the farmer and she certainly wasn’t going to lose. “Now there’s the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies…”

“I heard you finally got a coop.” Kaylub turned to see Shane standing by the porch as he was just finishing putting his tools down.  
“Yes, I was about to ask Marnie for some chickens.” Kaylub walked over to him while he rubbed his neck looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him.  
“You don’t have too… I’ve got some chicks for you. I raised them myself.” Kaylub’s eyes sparkled when he heard this and Shane saw this causing a flush of pink to decorate his cheek. “Do you want them?”  
“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Kaylub realized he was staring at him and flushed pink looking away. It was a moment of awkward silence.  
“I can help you get them settled in.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you if you have something else to do.” Kaylub was swift to return his gaze to Shane who scoffed with a smirk.  
“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Kaylub smiled grateful for the help and Shane couldn’t help but smile at seeing the cute boy.  
Kaylub led the way to where he had the coop and even a barn set up within a large fenced area. The two entered the coop as Shane placed down the box he had and out popped three little chicks. One of them was blue and Kaylub gently picked that one up as it snuggled into his hands.  
“She likes you already.” Kaylub looked up over his shoulder to see Shane standing there with a smile.  
“She’s blue.” Shane chuckled.  
“Yeah, I raise blue hens. But my favorite is my white hen, Charlie. I’ll have to introduce you two at some point. I’m sure she’ll like you.”  
“If she’s anything like you, it’ll take a few months before she decides to give me more than just a few glances of acknowledgment.” The two share a laugh over the beginning of their friendship as the blue chick chirps. “What’s her name?”  
“Well, the naming is up to you because they’re yours.”  
“But she’s a special hen from your care. I feel it’s only right for you to at least name her.”  
“Fine, how about Bluberry?” Kaylub gave him the ”really” look before giggling softly causing butterflies in Shane’s heart as he watched the young farmer softly nuzzle the blue puff of fluff.  
“Bluberry it is.” Kaylub decided to name the white chicken Cream and the brown one Hazelnut.  
“Why?”  
“You started it with Bluberry.” Shane sighed and shook his head.  
“Caring for them is easy, just show them love and care and they’ll do the rest.” Kaylub nodded. “Need help with the cows?” Kaylub couldn’t help but give a smile.  
Once the two had finished it was near evening. The two were sitting on Kaylub’s porch drinking water he brought out for them.  
“Thanks again for helping me get the farm animals settled into their new home.” Shane shrugged and looked over to see Kaylub looking out at the setting sun. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would love to have just stayed there forever watching the light as it seemed to make Kaylub shine.

The Day of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies arrived and Kaylub was busy on the farm ensuring everything was taken care of so that when night came he would be able to go.  
Harvey was the same way as Maru was there with him trying to aid him in getting ready.  
“Now remember what I said.”  
“Yes, Maru I heard you the last five times we went through this. Honestly you’re making this worse than cram sessions back in college.”  
“I’m just saying, this will be the first step toward you two getting together.” Harvey’s face flushed as Maru smirked. He rolled his eyes when he saw her face.  
“You know you’re not making me feel any better.”  
“Trust me this will work.” Harvey sighed knowing he had no choice but to trust Maru.  
The stars lit up the sky as Kaylub entered the beach. He was surprised to see how bright it was, but then noticed the candles everywhere. Kaylub looked around and then spotted Shane on the dock.  
“Hello, Kaylub.” Kaylub turned to see Harvey who seemed nervous for some reason.  
“Hello… are you okay? Is it the dark?” Kaylub had known a lot of people with the fear of the dark and knew how to help, but Harvey shook his head.  
“It’s not that.” He seemed to relax after taking a breath. “Have you ever seen the Moonlight jellies before?” Kaylub shook his head and Harvey smiled. “It’s truly a sight to behold. Want to see them together?” Kaylub blinked before a faint dust of pink was on his cheeks. Thankfully it was too dark to see that he was blushing.  
“Aren’t we already seeing them together?” This caused a pause to Harvey.  
“Well, I mean us standing together.” Harvey was flustered as Kaylub gave a soft giggle.  
“Okay, Shane said the front of the dock where Mayor Lewis releases the boat is the best place to stand.” Harvey felt a ping of jealousy when Shane was mentioned, but then remembered that the two were friends and quite close since he was the first person he met.  
“Should we go?” Harvey didn’t realise how long he had been standing there but nodded after coming back to his senses. Kaylub gave him a small smile as the two traveled up the dock. Shane happened to be in the exact spot where the two ended up and Kaylub and Shane shared conversation as Harvey felt like a third wheel invading in on something personal. He was tempted to turn round and go to where Maru and her family were.  
“It’s starting!” Harvey looked up and saw the boat sailing off. He noticed how it had gotten quiet and looked right to see that Kaylub was looking out over the water with eyes filled with wonder as the moonlight jellies started to appear.  
His eyes seemed to sparkle with the light of the jellies within them and to both Shane and Harvey it was far more captivating than the jellies themselves. Then a green hue overtakes the soft white and both males look to see the rare green jellie coming directly up to Kaylub who looked at it with the same fascination and wonder as before. This magical moment was held for what felt like eternity, but soon the moonlight jellies faded away as did the villagers.  
A yawn breaks the silence as Shane looks to see the shorter male covering his mouth.  
“That was beautiful. I’m glad I got to see it with the both of you.” Kaylub’s voice was soft as the cold coming fall breeze wrapped around the three.  
“We should head home, before you fall asleep and go head first into the ocean.” Shane said as a joke, but looking at the way Kaylub seemed to be dozing off, it might become reality.  
Harvey gently lifts Kaylub off his feet as he yawns again curling up in his arms.  
“I… could have walked… you know.” His sentence was softly disappearing as he fell asleep again in Harvey’s arms.


	8. Fall, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall arrives and the mines get worse  
> The Stardew fair brings up questions of the future

From scorching summer sun to a crisp autumn breeze welcomed in the season of fall.  
“It’s getting colder,” Kaylub said as he was sitting on the exam table getting patched up again by Harvey from the mines.  
“Well it is approaching winter.”  
“I meant in the mines.” This causes Harvey to pause and look at Kaylub who looked like he was lost in thought.  
“I really don’t like it when you go down there.” Harvey said, catching Kaylub’s attention as he looked to see Harvey looking away, not doing very well in hiding his concern. Kaylub bit his lip deciding it was best to not mention the ghosts he fought.  
“I’m sorry.” Harvey looked up to see the sadness in Kaylub’s bright blue eyes and felt bad being the cause of it.  
“Well, it’s just I fear you’ll end up not coming back up.” Kaylub gave a smile and a soft scoff boarding on a giggle. Harvey looked up and the two shared eye contact.  
“I promise I’ll always come back.” Harvey felt his cheeks turn pink as he nodded and finished up the bandages.  
“And I’ll always be waiting.” Harvey said as he watched Kaylub walk back to his farm.

“Bluberry, you can’t come with me,” Kaylub said to the blue chicken who wouldn’t let him exit the fenced area without her. This happened at least twice a week. She was very determined to keep him in the enclosure unless she’s going with him. Kaylub sighed, she was definitely the most troublesome out of all the animals on the farm besides Zoro who was on a post of the fence. He had quickly learned the chickens weren’t for him as Bluberry attacked him when he tried to attack Cream. Now he watches over them whenever Kaylub is taking care of them.  
“Need a hand?” Kaylub sighed in relief when he heard Shane coming over.  
“This is everytime, I think she’s planning something,” Kaylub said once he was over the fence thanks to Shane helping him over the fence. Shane couldn’t help but chuckle seeing how the farmer shook his head with a sigh.  
“I’m more surprised by your resolve. I would have caved and carried her wherever she wanted to go.” The two share a laugh as they near Kaylub’s house.  
“That reminds me. Wait right here!” Kaylub runs inside and exits with a plate that was wrapped. He held it out to Shane.  
“What’s this?”  
“Remember the recipe you sent me for pepper poppers?” Shane’s eyes widened as he looked down at the plate. That meant that Kaylub made this for him. Specifically for him and it was his favorite dish besides pizza. “I hope you like them. It’s my first time making something like that, but I thought it was a good thank you gift after everything you’ve done for me with the animals.” Kaylub looked nervous with a light blush on his cheeks. It was the first time he made food for someone else and he was unsure if it was good or not.  
“Thanks.” Kaylub looked up to see Shane smiling which caused Kaylub’s blush to worsen as he nodded. “I bet these will be the best pepper poppers I’ve ever had.” Kaylub tilted his head. “Because you made them for me.” Kaylub’s face became as bright as a tomato as Shane burst out laughing.  
“I have fishing to do!” Kaylub ran off with his fishing rod as Shane calmed down to only chuckling. He smiled at the plate in his hand then looked at the path Kaylub ran down.  
He made this for me. And they really were as good as he thought they would be.

The Stardew fair arrived and Kaylub entered the town to see a ton of people. He turned around about to leave.  
“Farmer Kaylub!” Kaylub sighed as Mayor Lewis came over to him. He turned back around looking at the man who was close friends with his grandfather and was Maylor of the town. “Where are you going? The displays are this way.” Kaylub found himself being dragged over to where he saw Pieree, Marnie, and Willy each standing near displays of their goods. There was an empty one that the Mayor stopped in front of.  
“You should get set up. Judging will begin later, but it’s best to have it set up early.” Lewis gave him a smile before disappearing. Kaylub stood there for a good minute before sighing and getting set up.  
“It’s a good display.” Kaylub turned to see Harvey who gave a smile. Kaylub gave a nod. “You look uncomfortable.” His concern caused Kaylub to look up at him.  
“I came here to get away from large crowds and yet here I am.”  
“Come on.” Harvey took Kaylub’s hand and dragged him towards one of the many game tents. It was the fishing one. Kaylub looked at Harvey confused, but the man just smiled. “This is the quietest place I know. No one really likes to play this game due to the smell of fish.” Kaylub’s smile was the best thing Harvey had ever seen and it warmed his heart.  
“Thanks.” Kaylub entered the tent and gave a sigh of relief as the sounds of the outside activity seemed muffled inside and he could hear the soft swaying of the water within the pool.  
“Are you here to play?” Kaylub got a glisten of excitement in his eyes and gave a nod.

“And the winner of the judging is Farmer Kaylub!” Mayor Lewis called as Kaylub was focused on a fish that was currently fighting against him. Lewis walked over to Shane who was talking with Marnie. “Where’s Kaylub?”  
“He’s busy in the fishing tent. He’s been in there since the start,” Shane said looking at the mayor.  
“But why?”  
“He’s not a fan of large groups of people, why do you think he came to our small town?” Shane saw how the mayor looked saddened because it was him that forced Kaylub to stay and even compete. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s having a blast fishing. I’ll go get him.” Shane left the two as Marnie comforted the mayor.  
Shane entered the fishing tent to see Kaylub collecting his tokens when he noticed Shane standing there. He gives a coy smile once he finishes collecting the tokens.  
“Have you come here to challenge me?” Shane rolled his eyes with a scoff.  
“No, you won the display contest. The mayor wants to give you your prize.”  
“Oh,” Kaylub looked a little down on the thought of having to leave the tent where he had gotten used to being alone.  
“You collect your reward, you can leave.” This peeks Kaylub’s interest as he follows Shane out and blinks at the changing of lighting. “You need more sun.” Kaylub playfully bats Shane on the arm for that comment as he chuckles.  
“I’m sorry.” The mayor said once the two arrived. “I didn’t realize how uncomfortable you would be.”  
“It’s fine. I had fun anyway. The fishing game was a lot more interesting than I thought it would be.” Lewis looked relieved as Shane gave him an “I told you so” look.  
“Well, here’s your prize.” He was given more tokens. “And I promise not to force you to stay if you want to leave.” Kaylub gave a nod and started to leave after saying his farewell to Shane.  
“And what do we have here?” Kaylub looked to see a woman with a crystal ball in front of her looking straight at Kaylub. He looked around to see who she was talking about. “I’m talking about you, sky eyes. Come over here.” Kaylub found himself walking over to her. “Yes, yes. Would you like to know what I see in store for you? Small fee is all I ask for.” Kaylub thought about it and paid the fee.  
“Good, now let’s see…” The crystal ball fills up with fog as she circles her hands around it. “Your heart is being led in two directions… be cautious of your actions or you might lose them both… I see you in danger, but you have confidence you’ll survive. Now remember the future can be changed by your actions.” The fog vanished leaving the crystal ball clear. “Sky boy,” Kaylub looked up from where he was staring at the ball. “Your heart may be able to hold both, but be aware if they are willing to share.” She then shooed him away.


	9. Fall, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane meets a chicken who isn't happy to see him  
> Kaylub keeps his promise, but not in the way Harvey expects.

Kaylub’s thoughts were still on the information he gained from the lady, but he pushed them to the back burner due to having a farm to take care of.  
“Um…” Shane was currently being stared at by a black chicken with red eyes that seemed to be looking through his soul and judging him harshly. “Kaylub!” Kaylub poked his head out of the coop to see Shane.  
“Hey, Shane, I see you’ve met Char.” He fully came out of the coop with a basket of eggs.  
“Yes, wait Char… as in Charcoal?” Kaylub paused and blushed as Shane just chuckled.  
“Well, I talked to the wizard about the void egg I found after the fair and he told me that it wasn’t anything bad… just that I would have a void chicken.” Shane nodded as he watched Kaylub head over to him as Bluberry was busy staring at Char who hadn’t removed her gaze from Shane.  
“So… does she hate me or something?” Kaylub looked up at him and giggled.  
“She’s not a fan of most beings besides Bluberry and me. Bluberry is still head hen of the coop, with Char showing much respect for her. Did you bring the ducklings?” Shane nodded as he held up the box of three ducklings.  
“Are sure this is a good idea to introduce these babies to Char?” Shane was concerned for the babies as the two traveled to the coop.  
“I believe they would be good for her. Shows her responsibility for smaller creatures.”  
“Like children.” Shane whispered as Kaylub opened the door.  
“Hm?” Kaylub looked to Shane who dusted pink at his thoughts and shook his head. Kaylub shrugged and led the way as Char followed staring at Shane who shivered under the judgemental stare of the void chicken. Shane set the box down allowing the ducklings to hop out.  
“So, name ideas?”  
“Pizza.” Kaylub shook his head.  
“Are you always hungry when you come to visit?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Do I have to make something for you every time you help?” Shane wouldn’t say it out loud but he would love the idea of having Kaylub cook for him while the two took care of the chickens. He blushed at his thoughts “I’ll make some poppers when we’re done.” Shane looked to Kaylub who smiled.  
“So Pizza…”  
“Salad and Bread.” The two busted out laughing at the names while Char and Bluberry got associated with the new members of the coop.

“These poppers are still amazing no matter how many times I have them,” Shane said as Kaylub was doing the dishes in the kitchen with Shane at the table eating the fresh pepper poppers Kaylub made. Kaylub couldn’t help the blush that formed on his cheeks from the complement.  
“Thanks, I’m trying to improve my cooking skills.”  
“Why, got a special someone you’re trying to impress?” This was the worst question Shane had asked as it was meant as a joke, but instead Kaylub froze with the drying towel in his hands. Shane looked over to him to see the deer in headlights look Kaylub had and bit his lip. Was I right? Shane felt a sense of despair fill him at the thought that Kaylub does like someone… and it’s not him.  
A meow at the door caught both of their attention and broke the awkward spell that had fallen over the room.  
“Zoro! I forgot to leave the door cracked for him.” Kaylub went to the door and opened it to see not only Zoro, but Harvey standing at the edge of the porch. Harvey was about to say something when he noticed Shane coming up behind Kaylub.  
“Oh, Doc. What are you doing here?” Shane asked as he noticed the other man. The two had silently, personally, considered themselves rivals. Kaylub, of course, was oblivious to this.  
“I wanted to see if Kaylub had any plans to go down by the river, and if so if I could join him since I’m done for the evening, but I see he’s busy.” Harvey couldn’t hide the feeling of disappointment from not getting to spend time with him.  
“Actually, I was just about to head out for a spot of fishing now. Shane was helping me with the chickens earlier and I thought making some lunch would be a good thank you. If you still want to come with me you can.” Kaylub was rubbing the back of his neck with nerves as thought of the lady popped up.  
“Well, I should head back. I’ll see you at the Saloon?” Kaylub looked up at Shane and felt calm seeing his nonchalant expression. He knew that no matter what everything would work out.  
“Yeah,” he said with a nod as Shane nodded leaving. “Wanna head over now Harvey?” Kaylub asked with his fishing rod in hand. Harvey smiled.  
“Of course.”

“I told you I’d come back.” Harvey’s eyes were wide as he looked out to see Kaylub holding his arm as he was cut up and bleeding with blood dripping from his head.  
“Kaylub!” Harvey reached out for the boy on the brink of passing out. He aided him to the bed and patched him up. He had to cut off part of Kaylub’s pant leg to be able to clean the wounds as Kaylub laid back. He noticed what looked to be a scar on his thigh but decided not to ask as his main focus was patching him up.  
Harvey looked at Kaylub who was wrapped in a blanket on the exam table. He carried him over to one of the other beds and laid him there why he sat near him. He felt tears come to his eyes looking at the younger male who he couldn’t stop from going into the mine which was a huge danger. He knew that they made a promise, but this was dangerous. He truly feared he would never come back. Please don’t leave me.

Kaylub woke up with a groan as he looked to see Harvey next to him, His eyes were puffy and red from crying and had dark circles from no sleep. Kaylub felt bad about causing this and sighed.  
“Harvey?” The two share eye contact. “I’m so sorry.” Tears were in his eyes. Harvey hugged him gently causing Kaylub’s eyes to widen as the tears flowed more and he hugged back.  
“It’s okay… it’s okay.” The two remained like that till Kaylub fell back asleep. Harvey was awake when Shane entered.  
“Is he okay?” Shane asked, seeing Kaylub laying on the bed wrapped up in the blanket.  
“He’ll be just fine. The mines were rougher this time than before. Maybe now he’ll stop going down there.”  
“He did just keep going. Well, when he wakes up tell him I took care of his farm and that he should just focus on resting.” Harvey gave a nod as Shane stood there looking at Kaylub with a hint of worry in his eyes before leaving.


	10. Fall, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirit's Eve arrives and Harvey receives a better gift then a golden pumpkin.  
> Shane's new friend still doesn't like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break   
> more information at the end

After the events with the mine, Kaylub thought it best not to travel down without training. He focused on his farm as the season was coming to an end.  
“Meow,” Kaylub smiled at Zoro as the two were taking care of the other animals.  
“Yes, I know it’s spirit’s eve. I’ll head into town later.” Zoro purred, accepting Kaylub’s answer. “Let’s hope it’s just another festival and nothing too bad.”

“Go into the maze she said, it’ll be fine she said,” Harvey wasn’t too happy to be in the maze, but Maru said that she overheard Kaylub talking about the reward at the end of the maze and how he wanted to get it. If I can find it first I can give it to him as a present. He smiled to himself imagining how cute Kaylub would look when he gave him the prize. “AHHH!”  
“Harvey?” Kaylub came around the corner to see Harvey pointing to a hand on the ground that had grabbed his ankle. Kaylub bit his lip fighting a giggle as he walked over to him. “It’s okay, I can lead you out if you want?”  
“No, I came in here for a reason and I’m not leaving till I get it.” He saw Kaylub smile and felt butterflies and smiled back.  
“Well, shall we?” Kaylub started to walk ahead as Harvey walked with him. He noticed how close they were and bit his lip wanting to hold his hand.  
“Abigail?” Harvey looked up to see the girl cowering by the fountain.  
“Spiders,” she said faintly.  
“Can you make it out?” Harvey looked to see the concerned look on Kaylub’s face, much like a parent to a child to help them with their fears. He blushed at the thought of the two of them raising children.  
“Wanna keep going?” Harvey snapped out of his thoughts looking at Kaylub.  
“S-sure.”  
“Don’t worry if you don't want to.”  
“No, I do.” Kaylub smiled at Harvey’s bravery and nodded.  
“Let’s go.” Harvey nodded and the two snuck past the spider’s whose eyes followed them. Harvey felt a warmth in his hand and looked to see that Kaylub was holding his hand. He noticed how he seemed to be shaking a bit and gave his hand a squeeze letting him know he was there.  
They came to a stop in front of a sign that has a question mark on it. It looked to be a dead-end.   
“Did we make a wrong turn?” Kaylub shook his head and noticed something. The grass is different over there. He led Harvey over to the hedge near the strange grass and his hand passed through the hedge.  
“Hidden passage!” Kaylub got excited as Harvey smiled and both went through to see a cave.  
“I can’t see the other side.”  
“Don’t worry.” Harvey looked at him confused, but once they entered he realized that there was a light glow coming from Kaylub. “I found this luminescent ring in the mines back in spring. It’s helped me quite a bit during the late nights,” Kaylub said with a smile as soon the two exit into a clearing where a chest was waiting.  
“That must be it.” Kaylub heads over letting go of Harvey’s hand which suddenly felt cold without the warmth he provided.  
Kaylub held out the golden pumpkin to Harvey.  
“Actually, I came in here to get it for you.” Harvey was nervous admitting this as Kaylub’s cheeks flushed pink.  
“That’s kinda why I wanted it as well. I wanted to give it to you for the clinic.” Harvey looked at the boy in front of him who was blushing and looking away shyly. It made his heart race seeing this cuteness in the soft glow of the ring he had.  
“You keep it.” Kaylub looked up at Harvey with shock. “You can sell it for a good amount and the clinic doesn’t need it.” Kaylub blinked before walking up to Harvey and, standing on his tippy toes, gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was blushing and wouldn’t make eye contact with Harvey as he stepped back.  
“Thank you.” Harvey felt like he was on cloud nine just from a peck on the cheek. He calmed down and gave Kaylub a smile.  
“Of course… now can we leave?” Kaylub’s laugh was soft and full of sweetness that was contagious as Harvey found himself chucking a bit.  
“Let’s go.”

Kaylub sighed feeling the chill of the oncoming winter. He shivered as a cold breeze went by. Guess I’ll have to pull out the big coat.   
“Need a hand?” Kaylub smiled as he saw Shane standing near a tree leading up from where Marnie’s ranch was just south of his farm.  
“I’ll make a batch of poppers with your name on it if you can take care of the animals. I have to clean up the harvest and gather up some hay before the first snow.” Shane scoffed and nodded.  
“Better get to work farm boy.” Kaylub rolled his eyes and grabbed his scythe as Shane headed towards the coop and barn.  
He shivered as he felt Char’s ever present gaze on the back of his neck. It was comforting knowing that Bluberry was around to prevent the dark chicken from just attacking him.  
“I don’t know why you hate me. You’ll just have to get used to seeing me around.” Either as a friend or more to him. Shane thought with a light dust on his cheek. The glare seemed to get stronger after he said that.

“And done.” Kaylub set the plate before Shane who gratefully started to eat. He loved Kaylub’s cooking, despite only ever getting pepper poppers. He wondered how other food would taste if Kaylub was the one who cooked them. It made his smile as he daydreamed.  
“I think Char hates me.” Shane brought up as Kaylub took a seat.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“She only ever glares at me and even pecks at me if I accidentally get too close.” Kaylub fought a laugh as he bit his lip. “It’s not funny. I’ve never met a chicken that hated me.”  
“She’s a void chicken. She still doesn’t like Cream or Hazelnut. She cares for the ducklings and respects Bluberry. Other than that, and me, she will glare and peck at anyone else that dares to get too close.” Kaylub could see that it still bothered Shane that Char hadn’t accepted him. “Maybe I can help?” Shane raises a brow.  
“How?”  
“Maybe if I’m there with the two of you and she sees that we’re close then she’ll come to respect you as she does with Bluberry.” Shane blinked.   
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had exams  
> Also I wrote another stardew valley fanfic on Wattpad under the same username. Go check it out if you want.


	11. Winter, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane finally gets accepted by Char  
> Harvey receives a present  
> Kaylub decides to visit the Adventurers Guild

The first snowfall caused Kaylub to light the fireplace in his home where Zoro has decided to remain without moving. He found his thick brown coat to wear during this time of season. Without crops, and the mine, he found his time filled with taking care of the animals, fishing, and cooking.

“And that’s it.” Shane came out from behind the heater he installed inside Kaylub’s coop as he noticed Char glaring at him from Kaylub’s lap.  
“Thanks, now come here.” Shane looked at Char and shook his head.  
“I’d rather not get my eyes pecked. I need them so I can play on my mega station.”  
“You mean so you can cheat on your mega station?” Kaylub had a smirk on his lips as he stood holding Char. “Plus didn’t you say you were willing to try.” Shane sighed running a hand through his hair. Kaylub was right, and he hated having a chicken not like him especially if it was Kaylub’s chicken.  
Kaylub placed Char down and stood by Shane.  
“Char, I care a lot about Shane and it hurts me that you don’t like him. Bluberry was raised by him and I trust him very much. Can you give him a chance?” Shane had a dusty blush hearing the words the shorter male next to him was saying. He noticed how the void chicken looked from him to Kaylub before going up to him and clucking at him.  
“I’ll take that as a yes. Want something to eat?” Kaylub asked looking up at Shane who looked at him in shock. Kaylub couldn’t help but giggle at the look on the older males face. “I told you.” He started heading out as Shane blinked before following.

“Here you go.” Kaylub placed down a small pizza in front of Shane.  
“I was wondering if it’s just poppers you can make, but you appear to be able to make more than one dish.” Kaylub rolled his eyes as he took the seat across from him. He took a bite of the pizza. “Cook for me everyday.” Kaylub started laughing as Shane finished the pizza.  
There was a pop after a while and Shane looked at Kaylub as the two were just talking.  
“Guess it’s done.” Shane watched as Kaylub pulled out a jar of what looked to be pickled beets.  
“I didn’t know you liked pickles?”  
“Oh, they’re not for me.” Kaylub had a dust of pink thinking of giving them to Harvey. Shane saw this blush and felt a rush of jealousy. “It must be hard now that it’s winter.” Shane raised a brow and Kaylub noticed the confused look. “Harvey’s a doctor, it’s winter, meaning that it’ll be like black friday at the store. I just want to make sure he eats something. Maru told me he likes pickles so I decided to make him pickles. If I knew what he liked to eat I’d actually make him a meal.” Shane saw how concerned he looked and chuckled, catching Kaylub’s attention.  
“If I had a job like that would you bring me a meal every chance you could?”  
“Yes.” The quick response surprises Shane as he looks at Kaylub who looked serious and it made Shane blush.  
“That’s good to hear, so can I get that meal everyday.” Kaylub giggles with a smile.  
“Only if you help out.”  
“You got a deal.” The two share a laugh.

Harvey was swamped with colds and the flu. Maru and him rarely got out on time and had to stay late. He rarely got time to eat, let alone enough sleep.  
What surprised him was one morning, while getting coffee, Kaylub was at the front desk talking to Maru… Well more like Maru was talking and Kaylub was blushing a bright pink. Kaylub noticed Harvey and gave a soft smile.  
“Hello, um do you have a minute?” Harvey looked to Maru who had that smirk on her face.  
“I’ll go get the exam room ready.” She then disappears before either could say a word. There was a moment of silence.  
“How are you doing, Kaylub?”  
“Ah, I’m doing well. How are you?” Kaylub noticed the slight bags under Harvey’s eyes. He noticed how he looked away from him when he asked that question. “Guess it was a good thing that I brought this.” Harvey looked at Kaylub to see him holding a jar of pickled beets. Harvey’s eyes widened. “Maru said you liked pickles, so I thought I’d bring you some.” His blush was evident as he rubbed the back of his neck once Harvey took the jar from him.  
“I hope you like them, it’s my first time making them. You’ll have to tell me if I got something wrong or anything, because I want you to like them so you’ll have something to eat during this time.” Kaylub was out the door before Harvey could even say anything.  
“So how’d it go?” Maru had poked her head back into the front desk area where Harvey was smiling at the jar. He jumped and looked at her as she smiled. “Guess it’s going well. You should ask him out soon.” Harvey blushed and shook his head.  
“He was just being nice. Now we have work to do.” Maru rolled her eyes at how blind her friend is. 

Harvey later tried the pickles and chuckled, they were perfect for a first try. He couldn’t help but blush recalling that it was made for him.

“I want to be trained.” Both Marlon and Gil looked towards the door where Kaylub had just entered wearing his warm brown coat that looked big on him to the two males.  
“What?” Marlon asked as Gil just looked at him.  
“Well the mine has gotten more dangerous and I thought some training would help me go further into the mine.”  
“You no longer want to burden that boyfriend of yours?” Gil said, causing Kaylub to blush brightly.  
“Harvey and I aren’t dating.”  
“Oh, so it’s just you and Shane.” Kaylub’s blush got worse.  
“No no it… wait did you say just?” Kaylub looked at Gil who smiled.  
“Love is love, now about that training.” Gil looked to Marlon who sighed.  
“Training will start next week after the Festival of Ice.” Marlon then shooed Kaylub out who wore a smile on his face.


	12. Winter, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival of ice brings conflict to Harvey as Shane gives advice.  
> Kaylub begins training with Marlon as Gil recalls an old memory.

The Festival of Ice arrived and Kaylub smiled holding his fishing rod. He had to admit one of his favorite things since moving here was fishing because it was such a calming thing.  
“You seem excited.” Kaylub looked to see Shane smirking down at him.  
“Of course I’m excited. I get to do fishing.”  
“You do fishing in this cold?” Kaylub rolled his eyes.  
“It’s actually a lot more calming than you think, plus since I’m no longer going into the mine, I’ve had more time to fish.”  
“You’re no longer going into the mine.” Kaylub lets out a squeak turning to see Harvey who blinks at such a cute reaction as Shane tries to stifle a laugh. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I just didn’t hear you coming. But yes, I’m not going into the mine.” Harvey looked so relieved at this that it made Kaylub blush lightly.  
“That’s great news. I was so worried you were going back into that dangerous place that I’ve been staying awake just to ensure that I’d be ready when you needed me.” Kaylub felt bad taking away Harvey’s sleep and being a burden during such a time when his sleep was already depleted.  
“Hey, Kaylub, I think the ice-fishing competition is about to start,” Shane said as Kaylub came out of his thoughts and rushed over to talk to mayor Lewis. Shane looked at Harvey whose eyes were on Kaylub making it very obvious that he has a thing for the boy. Shane bit his lip to fight back the scowl he wanted to give the taller man.  
“Maybe try not to make the person who you’re crushing on feel bad.” Harvey blinked as he looked at Shane who was looking him dead in the eyes.  
“W-what are you-”  
“Stop, it’s obvious you have a thing for Kaylub. I’m not going to lie, I do too. But that doesn’t matter because Kaylub is completely oblivious and I have to admit it’s adorable.” Harvey could see a light he’s never seen in Shane ever since he moved into Pelican Town.  
“I didn’t realize I had made him feel bad.”  
“Read body language. Anyway, I’m going to find a good spot to watch Kaylub fish… you coming?” Shane looked to see Harvey contemplate things before nodding to Shane and following the shorter male to a spot where they had a good view of Kaylub.  
“Do you think he can beat Willy?” Harvey asked as the competition started.  
“Yeah, if what he’s saying is true, then he should be able to beat him.” Harvey was surprised by the hopeful thinking Shane had. Kaylub really was a good influence on him. He now knew he had no chance with Kaylub if Shane also had feelings for him.  
“Harvey!” Harvey blinked and noticed Kaylub before him with a concerned look.  
“I’m sorry. I zoned out. Is it over?” Kaylub giggled sweetly as Shane rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, and I won.” Harvey noticed that he was wearing a sailors cap with a smile as it looked big on him. Harvey couldn’t help but compare it to a child playing dress up. “I got a fresh batch of pickled beets at my house for you if you want to come over and grab them. Also I can make you some poppers.” Shane was on his feet in seconds.  
“Yes please.” Kaylub giggled at his reaction before looking at Harvey.  
“Coming.” Harvey’s concerns seemed to fade away as he saw the care in Kaylub’s eyes for him. He knew he still had a chance.

“Attack me.” Kaylub blinked at Marlon as he was just standing there without a weapon or anything to protect him from the wooden practice blade Kaylub was holding.  
“Um…” Marlon raised a brow.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“Yes, you want me to attack you.” Marlon rolled his eye.  
“If I can’t handle being attacked by an amature, then I shouldn’t be an active leader of the guild. So I’ll say it again. Attack me.” Kaylub bit his lip in worry, but did as told. He went towards him and was dodged before being hit on his back causing him to fall forward.  
“That was weak. Try again.” Kaylub tried again and again only for the same result, him on the ground one way or another. He rubbed the back of his neck as Marlon looked bored.  
“You have no intent to kill behind your attacks, do you expect the monster to go easy on you just because you’re new to this?”  
“Well some of the monsters don’t try to attack me.” Marlon sighes and takes a deep breath.  
“Just go home and don’t go into the mines.”  
“But-”  
“Until you can actually attack me you’ll be restricted from the mines and we’ll go through the basics. Now go home we’re done for today.” Marlon walks away as Kaylub sighs heading home.

“Why are you being so hard on the boy?”  
“He’ll get himself killed if he returns to the mines. He’s weak and that will get him killed.” Marlon was pacing the floor as Gil watched on with a smirk.  
“So you’re doing this because you care?”  
“His grandfather saved me once. I’m paying him back by ensuring his grandson doesn’t get himself killed.”  
“So you care.” Marlon groaned as Gil just chuckles. “Don’t worry. The boy has potential, he did get rather far.”  
“Probably through dumb luck and running away from threats. I don’t see any potential.”  
“How many times did you knock him down today?”  
“More times than I’d like to admit.”  
“And how many times did he get back up?”  
“Everytime… what are you getting at Gil?” Gil chuckled at Marlon’s ignorance.  
“He has perseverance, a drive. You knocked him down, but he got back up again. He wants to get better, and that is where potential drives from. Keep training him and soon you’ll see.” Marlon pondered this as he went to bed.  
“That boy is much like his grandfather when he came here. I can’t wait to see how he grows.” Gil went to bed recalling the young man who was covered in scars, but had a smile on his face as he held in his hand a diamond holding it out towards a young Gil who was surprised and worried. He couldn’t help but smile back at the stupid man before inviting him in to patch up his wounds.


	13. Winter, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane decides to help out more around the farm giving Kaylub some well deserved rest.  
> Harvey's birthday is quite a surprise.  
> The Night Market arrives and people get questioned and hope.

Kaylub’s days were filled with training, fishing, and managing the animals. Though the last one was relieved of him by Shane who noticed that Kaylub seemed exhausted. But Kaylub just smiled and made him lunch every time he came around… which happened to be every day.  
“What made you so exhausted?” Shane asked after receiving a plate of baked fish. Kaylub looked over at him and sighed as he sat down.  
“I’ve been training at the Adventurer's Guild and Marlon is a ruthless teacher.” Kaylub rubbed his neck from the recent training.  
“Then it’s a good thing I decided to come over and help. You should take it easy okay, don’t want to worry Harvey.” or me. Shane thought as he saw Kaylub nod.  
“I’d hate to worry you as well.” Shane blinked as he saw Kaylub yawn.  
“Go take a nap.” Kaylub nodded as he left the table and went to go lay down on the couch where Zoro curled up with him. The two fell asleep quickly as Shane smiled admitting it was cute how he sleeped. He placed a soft kiss on his head before leaving not noticing the small smile Kaylub had from the kiss.

Harvey’s birthday arrived and he was swamped with work. When he finished with the last patient, all he wanted to do was go up into his apartment and eat some of the pickles Kaylub had given to him. The thought of the cute farmer made his smile as he went to lock the door only to see Kaylub standing there in the snow wearing the oversized brown coat of his. He looked surprised to see Harvey, but then smiled as Harvey opened the door.  
“Kaylub, how long were you waiting out here?” Harvey asked now seeing the red nose and cheeks from the cold.  
“Not long, um I was wondering if you were doing anything for your birthday?” Harve blinked recalling he had never told Kaylub his birthday.  
“How did you-”  
“Maru told me. If you’re free I’d like to make you a birthday dinner, but if you’re not-”  
“I’m free!” Kaylub blinked at Harvey’s quick answer as Harvey blushed from his quick answer. Kaylub giggled softly.  
“Cool, come on.” Kaylub led the way back to his farm with a smile as Harvey was blushing.  
The two enter the home as Harvey sees a table set for two with still warm Stir-fry and radish salad on the side.  
“I didn’t know what you liked to eat so I made a few dishes that seemed like a safe bet.” Harvey looked down at Kaylub to see him looking away shyly with a light blush on his cheeks. The glow from the fireplace made it almost romantic and Harvey couldn’t be more happy.  
“Thank you. This is the best birthday present anyone has ever given me. Shall we eat?” Kaylub nodded with a smile as the two went to eat.  
Harvey was very impressed by Kaylub’s cooking skill and honestly wished he could eat his food every day, but even if this was just a birthday wish he still loved how he got to sit across from Kaylub at a dinner table while the fire crackled in the background.  
The two finished the meal and Harvey offered to do the dishes, but Kaylub refused as it was his birthday and all plus he had been working all day and deserved a break. To say Harvey was having a serious blushing moment was an understatement. The two then sat on the couch watching t.v. as Zoro curled up on Harvey’s lap.   
Harvey jumped slightly when he felt something land on his shoulder. He glanced over to see that Kaylub had fallen asleep. Harvey thanked Yoba for such an opportunity as this and gently moved Kaylub into a more comfortable position before falling asleep as well cuddling on the couch.

“How’s Harvey getting on? Still believe he’s just being nice?” Emily was sitting with Maru in her room as the two hung out whenever the two weren’t working. Maru smirked seeing the cockyness in Emily’s eyes.  
“Actually this morning the two arrived at the clinic together and Harvey thanked him for a great birthday and Kaylub blushed bright red saying it was nothing. Harvey was in such a great mood throughout the day.” Emily was in shock before shaking it off.  
“Well, Shane is always at his farm everyday and when the two do come into the saloon they always sit together.”  
“And friends do that.”  
“But do friends cause each other to blush and you know Shane doesn’t smile unless he’s around Kaylub.”  
“It’s fruitless, Harvey is totally going to win.”  
“You know he could be poly.” Both girls turn to the door where Robin was standing with snacks and a smirk.  
“Mom! Next time knock!” Robin laughs as she leaves the snacks for them.  
“Just giving my opinion.” The two girls look at each other. Is he poly? They thought as they started to come up with a plan to find out.

The Night Market was a bit of a surprise to Kaylub but he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this.  
“So are you starting to enjoy the festivals?” Kaylub rolled his eyes looking up to Shane with a smile.  
“Well, with you around I don’t feel pressured to socialize… so yes?” Shane scoffed at him.  
“There’s deep sea fishing in the sub if you’re… and he’s gone.” Shane looked to see that Kaylub was already nearing the sub while he was talking.  
“So Shane, you and Kaylub seem close.”  
“No he’s not into girls.” Emily blinked, confused.  
“That wasn’t what I was going to ask, plus everyone already knows he’s gay.” It was Shane’s turn to be confused. “He hangs out with you and Harvey so much, plus he’s too cute not be gay.” Shane was now even more confused. “Don’t worry about it, it’s a girl thing. Anyway my question was do you know if he’s interested in anyone?” Shane blinked, fighting the heat rushing to his cheeks.  
“Well, He has been blushing a lot whenever Harvey enters the conversation…”   
“But that’s not the only time he blushes right?”  
“What are you trying to get at?”  
“Oh, nothing, just don’t give up yet. I’m rooting for you.” Plus the bet still stands only changed to who asks him to marry him first. Emily thought with a smirk as she noticed Maru having a similar conversation with Harvey who was blushing like a tomato.

The Night Market came and left as Kaylub caught some interesting deep sea creatures. The next day he noticed a letter from the mayor regarding the Festival of the Winter Star.   
“Pierre, this should be fun.” Kaylub smiled while thinking of gift’s Pierre would like.


	14. Winter, Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival of the Winter Star arrives and presents are given.  
> Kaylub finishes training as well as getting an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> News on changes happening with the book at the end.

Kaylub began asking people what they liked as to not give away who his secret-gift was for.   
“So who’s your gift for?” Shane asked as the two were having lunch.  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“I know you’re curious who mine is.”  
“Of course I am, but in the spirit of this festival, I don’t want to know.” Shane chuckles.  
“So you do like the festivals?”  
“Okay, I’m finally coming around to enjoying the atmosphere of this small town. Happy?” Shanes smile made Kaylub blush.  
“Yes.” The two continued to talk and eat lunch.

The Festival of the Winter Star arrived as Kaylub finished wrapping his gift.   
“You think I’m ready Zoro?” The cat mewed as Kaylub giggled leaving the house going into the snow.  
The festive lighting and the smell of the food made Kaylub smile as he entered the town square.  
“Kaylub, over here!” Kaylub looked to see Shane waving him down. He smiles and heads over to notice an empty seat across from Shane, and next to Harvey. He blushes as he takes a seat.  
“Ah, Kaylub, do you have your gift?” Kaylub nodded to Harvey holding out the wrapped present. “Well, why don’t you go deliver it?” Kaylub noticed the blush on Harvey’s face.  
“Why the rush, Harvey?” Shane asked with a smirk. “You’ve already given your gift and received your gift.”   
“Well, so have you… I’m just curious.” Kaylub giggled at the two bickering as he got up and headed over to Pierre.  
He handed over the gift and watched as Pierre opened it to reveal freshly cooked Fried Calamari. Pierre thanked him as Kaylub returned to his seat.  
“Wow, so you asking everyone about their favorite thing paid off… I’m impressed.” Kaylub just rolled his eyes at Shane.  
A few moments later, Linus placed a gift box behind Kaylub. Kaylub looked and saw Linus there.  
“Well, I’m your secret-giver… why not open it?” Kaylub opened the gift to pull out Deluxe speed-gro. “I know it’s not much.”  
“Thank you.” Linus looked to see the happy smile on Kaylub’s face and smiled himself.  
“Well, I’m glad you like it.”  
It was now time to eat as Kaylub chowed down with Shane and Harvey. They talked about random things with smiles and blushes shared between the three. Two girls were observing and found it to be solid proof of their theory.

“Attack me.” Marlon was standing across from Kaylub, after months of training it was nearing the end of winter, and it was time to see if he was ready to go back into the mine the coming spring.   
Kaylub went towards Marlon who dodged, and Kaylub twisted his wrist allowing the blade to chase after where Maron went. He dodged once again only for Kaylub to approach again and again. Marlon had to admit that Kaylub had improved. He must have done training outside of here. Marlon thought as he continued to dodge only to have his dodge predicted and have a wooden blade at his throat with a smiling Kaylub at its hilt.  
“Okay, you can return to the mines in spring.” Kaylub cheered as Marlon gave a small smiling seeing the cheerful boy. He couldn’t help but recall his grandfather when he saw his excitement. 

“Oh, hey guys. I’ve got great news.” Kaylub said as he turned to see Harvey and Shane at his door. He was currently making some baked fish for dinner. Kaylub noticed how Harvey seemed a little nervous and both were holding something behind their backs.  
“First, we’ve got something to ask you.” Kaylub’s heart started to race from anxiety and fear of what they were going to ask.  
“Okay…” Both then shared a look before pulling out bouquets of flowers. His eyes widened as he recalled one of the stories his grandfather told him.   
“In Pelican Town it’s tradition to give someone a bouquet to show you want to take the next step and start dating. I still remember when I gave your grandmother a bouquet.”   
“Kaylub, we understand this may be hard for you-” Harvey started to say, catching Kaylub’s attention from the memory.  
“Harvey.”  
“But know that whichever one of us you chose-”  
“Harvey.”  
“The other one will still be your friend and will support your decision.”  
“Harvey!” Harvey looked to see Kaylub panting before looking away shaking with nerves as he worried his lip to the point where it started to bleed. He took a few deep breaths before building up the courage to look the two in the eyes.  
“I’m poly.” Both had wide eyes as Kaylub looked down. “It’s not a difficult choice because I like you both… the only problem is that I’m scared of how you two and the other villagers will react knowing this.” He started rubbing his wrists with worry.  
“Everyone already knows, just start dating already!” All three of them looked out the window to see Emily and Maru. Kaylub had the brightest blush in the room as Harvey’s face was red and Shane had a dust of pink on his face.  
“Well… if that’s the case,” Shane was the first to recover followed by Harvey as both turned to Kaylub who was still a blushing mess that both men found adorable. “Will you date us?” Both held out the bouquets. Kaylub smiled with tears in his eyes as he took both bouquets.  
“Yes, I will.” The three had dinner together as Kaylub explained the training and how he was going to go back into the mines in spring. Harvey nearly had a heart attack, but told him it was okay as long as he came to him if he was injured and Shane offered to help with the farm animals while he took care of the crops. Kaylub couldn’t keep the smile off his face all throughout dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will now be updated every other day instead of everyday due to stuff happening in real life. I apologize.


	15. Spring, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring returns and with it a new person for Kaylub to meet.  
> Harvey and Shane make a mistake as the Egg festival returns.  
> The first date and nerves are everywhere.

Kaylub woke the first day of spring to someone knocking on the door. He opened it to see someone he’s never met before.  
“Um, hello there. My name’s Kent. I just got back from… overseas. My wife told me there was a new farmer who moved in while I was gone.” He was a blond who wore what looked to be a military jacket. “Well, I just wanted to introduce myself… I’ll see you around.” Kaylub nodded as the man left. He looked out on his land and smiled smelling the fresh spring air.  
“Well, time to get started.” He went to get seeds from Pierre and started planting. Shane arrived not long after to take care of the animals before having lunch with Kaylub, before both got back to work.

“So, I heard from Pam that the bus to the desert was fixed.” Harvey and Kaylub looked to Shane as the three were having dinner together. Kaylub’s eyes had sparkles in them at the prospect of exploring and cultivating crops from a different biome. Harvey was less excited and more worried about the many different ways Kaylub could get injured out there.  
“Just be careful while you’re out there.” Kaylub smiled at Harvey who blushed.  
“I promise I will.” Harvey was satisfied as the three continued to eat.   
After dinner, the two said their goodbyes before leaving as Zoro lept onto the bed.  
“You got the right idea, Zoro. Best sleep before venturing tomorrow.”

Emily woke from her sleep covered in a cold sweat as she was dealing with a shortness of breath that comes with nightmares. I have to warn him. She thought before rushing out of the house and towards Kaylub’s farm where she bumped into said male who was on his way to the bus.  
“Is everything ok?” Kaylub asked, seeing the terrified look on the blue-haired girl’s face.  
“Whatever you do, don’t go into the skull cavern.” Kaylub tilted his head confused before nodding. Emily sighed with relief. She had gotten to him in time. “Well, Have a good day.” She then left before encountering an injured bird and deciding to nurse it back to health… though something felt wrong from seeing the injured bird after warning Kaylub. She shrugged it off.

Kaylub found the desert to be fun as he fished and even got some seeds for planting, but he always felt a strange pulling towards a door with a skull on it. He tried to open it, but it was locked and that was when the feeling disappeared. Kaylub shook his head and went back to fishing. Soon we will meet child of grand… Soon we will meet. A pair of glasses shined in the shadows.

The Egg festival arrived and Kaylub of course went… dragged by Shane this time as his chicken eggs were used for the festival as Shane was insistent on Kaylub attending… even though he’d rather be fishing in the mines to find the elusive Ghostfish.  
“It’ll be fun… I heard Pam spiked the punch.” Shane smirked as Kaylub rolled his eyes.   
“I’d honestly rather be fishing.” Shane rolled his eyes this time as Harvey went over to them.  
“Good to see that you’re here rather than in the dangerous mines.” Kaylub pouted slightly casing both males to find it absolutely adorable.  
“I was only going to fish in the mines. There’s no danger except for the fact that where I wanted to fish was cold.”  
“Well, I’m still glad you’re here.” Kaylub couldn’t help from smiling when he heard that he was wanted.  
“Kaylub! Come compete!” Maru came to drag him away as he looked to his boyfriends with pleading eyes. Shane smirked as Harvey faked being sorry. Just for this we’re having eggs for the rest of the week. Kaylub thought as he competed once again and gave his eggs to Jas making her win again.  
Both Shane and Harvey find out how much of a mistake it was to let Kaylub get dragged away as Kaylub only made egg based meals until they apologized and he went back to making different meals.

“Harvey, do you have a minute?” Kaylub asked as he saw Harvey behind the front desk at the clinic. Harvey smiled.  
“I always have time for you.” Kaylub blushed at his sweet word.  
“Well, after work meet me near Cindersap forest after work, bye!” Kaylub runs off as Harvey couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness.  
“So, have you and Kaylub gone on a date yet?” Maru asked when she entered the clinic for work to see Harvey making a cup of coffee. He blushed. “So is that a yes or a no?” Harvey shook his head. “Aww why not?”  
“It’s early in the season everyone is busy at the moment.” Maru rolled her eyes.  
“Then why did I see Kaylub running out of here with a blush?” Harvey blushed as well. Maru smirked. “So we got a date!” Harvey’s face got even brighter. Is this really a date? Harvey thought as Maru continued to cheer.  
“We have to make sure you look your best.” Harvey suddenly feared his friend.

Kaylub was worrying his lip while waiting for Harvey. Many thoughts were running through his head… Most of them were bad scenarios before footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked to see Harvey all cleaned up and smiling nervously at Kaylub. At least the nerves were shared.  
“You came.”  
“Of course, you asked me to be here.” Kaylub blushed with a nod.  
“Well… follow me.” Kaylub led the way to a hidden grove that he had found a while back. In the center was a picnic basket on a blanket. Harvey was amazed by the beauty of the grove and blushed at the site of the basket.  
“Did you plan this?” Kaylub nodded. “Where’s Shane?”  
“This is just for us. I have something different planned for Shane. To show you how much you two mean to me.” Kaylub’s sincere smile made Harvey’s heart melt. “Shall we?” Harvey nodded as the two went to the picnic and Kaylub pulled out Blueberry wine and two plates of Stir-fry and Radish salad. There also appeared to be a jar of pickles.  
“This is the first meal you ever made for me, and it was my birthday,” Harvey said with a smile as Kaylub blushed.  
“I hoped you’d like it. I also made some pickles-”  
“Which helped me get through the winter. I love it.” Harvey leaned close to Kaylub and pecked him on the cheek which made Kaylub’s face burn bright. “Thank you.” Harvey smiled as Kaylub nodded.  
The two ate and talked before laying under the stars as Harvey named all the ones he knew and Kaylub drifted off to sleep to the sound of Harvey’s voice.


	16. Spring, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey has a nightmare and discovers a secret.  
> Kaylub invites Shane on a date.  
> Shane surprises Kaylub while the two celebrate a birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Warning: There are cutting scars that are mentioned.

“I’m sorry…” Harvey woke up shivering despite it being spring and him lying under a blanket. He looked at the time to see that it was still nighttime, but he had to go check. He got up and put on, still in his pajamas, as he found himself in front of Kaylub’s door. He knocked gently. Why would he be awake at this time? You should just head home. Harvey’s thoughts ran wild until the door opened and Kaylub was standing there rubbing his eye of sleep. Of course you woke him up, feeling proud? He ignored the thought as he swiftly hugged Kaylub glad that he was still with him.  
“Harvey… Why don’t you come inside.” Harvey let go of Kaylub as he led the older male into the house. “You can sleep with me if it’ll help you.” Harvey nodded as he noticed that Kaylub was only wearing an oversized shirt that covered his thighs, but when he stretched, Harvey could see what looked to be cut scars.  
“I know it’s not my place to ask, but…” Kaylub blinked before noticing that his eyes were on his thighs.  
“Well… as you said before. Life can be painful, but sometimes the pain can be relieved through some… unorthodox ways. I was in a private school when a “friend” told the entire school my secret. Not only was I gay, but I was also poly. The bullying got worse and the teachers didn’t do anything… except one. He was my music teacher and he was also gay. He was the only one who helped me and gave me hope for the future. But even that little hope wasn’t enough to stop the blade. So I cut my thighs, a place no one could see, so I wasn’t even more of a burden on my kind music teacher.” Kaylub noticed the worried look on Harvey’s face. He gave a soft smile as he pulled the taller man to the bed and sat down pulling him to sit with him as well. He gently placed one of his hands on his scared thighs and allowed him to feel the scars.  
“I haven’t taken a blade to my body since I graduated. I found the pain numbing before, but at that point there was nothing left to numb.” Kaylub yawned before cuddling up to Harvey. “Now I can finally feel again and it’s thanks to you and Shane.” Harvey smiled as he laid down and the two cuddled.  
Harvey realized he had nothing to fear. Kaylub wasn’t going anywhere and he would always be here to patch him up.

A few days passed since the scare Harvey had and all those days were nothing but sunny so Kaylub wasn’t in the mine.   
Kaylub was currently about to talk to Shane who was currently hanging out with Bluberry and Pizza, the oldest duck of the bunch.  
“Do you want to go play the arcade games at the Saloon with me?” Kaylub’s nerves were evident as he bit his lip, looked down, and fiddled with his fingers.  
“Why would you play arcade games?” Shane asked, confused as Kaylub started to fidget even worse.  
“I just thought it was… you know what nevermind it was a stupid idea. I’ll think of something better.” Kaylub turned to leave only to have his wrist grabbed by Shane who popped up quickly once seeing the saddened look on Kaylub’s face.  
“Wait, I want to play arcade games with you.” Kaylub looked at him with those sky eyes of his that had hope and joy in them. It made Shane melt seeing such a look.  
“Okay, meet me at the Saloon after work.” Kaylub smiled as Shane couldn’t help but smile back.  
“You suck at this,” Shane said as Kaylub’s character had died once again on the first level.  
“I’ll get it this time.” Shane rolled his eyes and stood behind Kaylub laying his head on his shoulder as his hands came around to guide Kaylub’s hands and aiding him in beating the level. Kaylub’s blush was visible to Shane through the screen as he chuckled sending shivers through Kaylub.  
“Why did you ask me here?” Shane asked as the two were having pizza.  
“Are you having fun?” Shane tilted his head.  
“Yes wh-”  
“Good, that’s all I wanted on this date.” Shane was shocked and blushed upon hearing that.  
“This was a date? Where’s Harvey?” Kaylub inwardly giggled at the fact that the two were wondering where the other one was.  
“It’s just for you. As a way to let you know that I truly appreciate you accepting me for being poly and to let you know how much I love you.” Shane scoffed as he kissed Kaylub’s cheek.  
“I love you too.”  
“Get a room!” Emily shouted to the two as Kaylub turned red and Shane chuckled with a dust of pink on his own cheeks.

Kaylub felt himself being pulled once again, but this time it was in Pelican Town after he received a Battery pack from the storm last night.  
He entered the tunnel in a daze and once he delivered the battery pack he snapped out of it and looked to see a note.  
‘You’re fist task: Bring a rainbow shell to the train platform. Leave it in the box. -Mr. Qi’ Kaylub looked around confused before taking the note and leaving. For now he has crops to water. It has begun. A pair of glasses fade away with those words.

Shane’s birthday arrived and he decided to take Kaylub on a date. Kaylub couldn’t say no, so there they were sitting in a loud, people packed stadium at a Zuzu City Tunnelers game.  
“Here, I got you another cold one.” Kaylub downed it in one go to calm his nerves. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to say…” Kaylub looked at him trying to focus purely on his voice. “Thanks for sticking with me through everything… my anxiety, depression… you know… You’ve been really good for me.” Kaylub blushed only to shrink at a loud cheer. Shane noticed. “Anyway… it’s your first gridball game, huh? Well, what do you think.” Kaylub gave a soft smile.  
“It’s interesting, don’t get me wrong, and I love how you’re so passionate… but It reminds me of why I moved to Stardew Valley.” Shane bit his lip.  
“Oh yeah? I guess that makes sense. Me, I get bored with the quiet small town. But… I like that you’re different. We balance each other out.” His attention snaps to the game. “Gahh!! Look, the Tunnelers are on the attack!” They make a goal and Shane pulls Kaylub into a kiss, shocking him before he melts into the kiss. They pull away as Shane blushes and turns away.  
“Oh!... Um… sorry I got carried away there. Maybe I had one too many…” His lips are soft. Shane thought before he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to feel those soft lips once again upon his. He saw how Kaylub’s eyes were squeezed tight as he was holding onto his hoodie to be able to reach him. So cute. He thought as he closed his eyes, kissing back.  
Right as the game ended, the rain arrived and Shane took off his hoodie and covered Kaylub with it. Kaylub was about to argue.  
“This is the least I can do for you coming all the way out here with me.” Kaylub blushed and snuggled into the hoodie enjoying the smell of pizza and soda.


	17. Spring, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spring dance returns and with it a discovery.

“So you took him on a date?” Harvey and Shane were talking while he was getting a check up. After the scare he gave last year, he promised to get regular check ups.  
“Yes, it was my birthday.”  
“Well, guess I should think of something as well.” Shane raised a brow at the doctor. “I mean it’s only reasonable that we each take him on a date by ourselves after he did the same for us. This is a way to show him we love him as well.”  
“Aww,” Both males turned to see nothing. Harvey sighed pushing his glasses up.  
“Maru, how many times have I told you not to spy.”  
“Only whenever Kaylub’s here.” Harvey sighed knowing she wasn’t wrong.  
“Go sort the files.”  
“Okay boss.” She leaves humming a tune.  
“She’s as bad as Emily.”  
“I believe those two conspired together long before Kaylub arrived.” Shane starts laughing as Harvey gives off a soft chuckle as well.

The Flower Dance arrived and the three were hanging out by the food table.  
“Kaylub,” said boy looked up at Harvey who seemed nervous. “Who are you going to dance with?” Kaylub blushed.  
“Oh… I don’t really want to dance. It wouldn’t be fair and-”  
“Just dance with Harvey. I only came because there’s food… and because you came as well.  
“What about Emily and Maru?”  
“The two seem like they’re planning to dance together.”  
“Are you sure?” Shane placed a kiss to Kaylub’s head.  
“The music’s about to start.” Kaylub smiled before taking Harvey’s offered hand. Kaylub wasn’t the best at the dance as Harvey smiled aiding him through it while Shane was chuckling in the background.  
After the dance, the three had dinner while Shane teased Kaylub in his dance skills which Kaylub rolled his eyes too.

“Give me your hand.” Kaylub looked up from the couch to see Shane holding out his hand. He raises a brow confused as he takes it to be pulled into his chest. He blushed brightly as Shane smiled down at him. He started to lead him in a dance as Kaylub tried not to step on his feet.  
“Eyes on me.” Shane tilts his head up so blue focuses on black. The dance was slow and ended with Shane placing a soft kiss on Kaylub’s lips.  
“That’s how you dance.” Kaylub rolled his eyes before getting pulled down onto the couch by Shane who just held him here. “Now, we’re going to take a nap.”

“I feel like I’m getting close to the end of the mines.” Harvey looked to Kaylub confused as Shane continued to eat. “I mean I already passed a lake of lava so how much farther do I have to go?” Harvey looked in concern.  
“Is that why you’re covered in more burn wounds then normal?” Kaylub nodded as Harvey sighed. “At least you’re almost done.” Kaylub looked to Shane who gave him a look saying ‘I’m not saving you’. Harvey noticed the exchange. “Right?”  
“Well, yes in the case of exploring, but no in the way that I get minerals from there.” Harvey sighed as his worry grew again. “I promise I’ll be careful, plus I have you right?” Harvey smiled.  
“Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been dealing with real life and I wanted to keep up with my upload. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	18. Summer, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane discovers a secret.  
> Harvey and Shane get lectured.  
> A pool game fixes all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light warning: Scars mentioned

Summer brought with it more challenges as Kaylub had started planting the summer crops in the heat. He rolled up his sleeves as a way to reduce heat while he worked and forgot to cover them back up as Shane came over.  
“What are these?” Shane gently grabbed one of Kaylub’s arms to see the cut scars, he saw them on his other arm too.  
“Oh, um… can we talk about this inside?” Shane nodded, but once inside took Kaylub to the couch where Kaylub took a deep breath before beginning.  
“When I was young, my parents died and no one in my family wanted to care for me except my grandfather. I started to cut blaming myself for their death and also causing my grandfather to leave this farm that he loved. He noticed what I had done and didn’t yell at me like I expected, but just hugged me and told me he loved me and that I shouldn’t hurt such a lovely person… I didn’t cut my wrists after that.” Shane pulled Kaylub into a hug as tears had formed during his story. He held onto Shane while he cried. Shane just held him and hummed something soft he heard Marnie sing to Jas when she woke up from a nightmare.  
Soon Kaylub was asleep and Shane laid back on the couch allowing the male his rest as he thought back on all the things Kaylub had done for him.  
He had saved him from loneliness with that first beer. How concerned he was the first night Kaylub wasn’t at the saloon. He enjoyed himself more when he was around Kaylub. He had gotten better thanks to Kaylub. I truly do owe you everything. After all that, he realized how little he knows about Kaylub.

“Do you know his favorite color?” Harvey looked at Shane confused as the two were actually hanging out at the Saloon, Shane with water while Harvey had a glass of wine.  
“No, wh-”  
“Do you know his favorite season?”  
“Still no, w-”  
“Do you know anything about him?”  
“Do you?!” Harvey yelled at Shane as the saloon went silent. He didn’t mean to explode but the twenty questions were making him nervous. He saw how Shane was shocked before deflating.  
“Neither do I, can we really call ourselves his boyfriends if we don’t know anything about him?” Shane sighed sounding defeated.  
“Shane, where is this coming from?”  
“I just found out he has scars on his wrists.” Harvey was shocked.  
“What? I thought he only had scars on his thighs.” Shane shared his shock as the two really realized how little they truly knew about their boyfriend. Could they really say they love him if they know nothing?  
“Why do you two look like Kaylub just came out as straight?” Both males looked to see Emily there with a raised brow.  
“Nah, we just realized, we might be just attracted to Kaylub and not actually love him.” Emily slapped Shane so hard he fell off the stool. “What the-”  
“Don’t ever think of saying or thinking that again. You two do love him.”  
“But we know nothing about him.” Harvey said quietly before getting defensive when Emily looked at him with fury in her eyes.  
“And? What does that have to do with love? Love is that feeling you get when you’re around a person you want to protect and show a side of you that you’ve never shown anyone else. Who cares if you don’t know things about them. That’s what dating is about. You get to learn about them and find that you really are made for each other.”  
“What if it’s just attraction?”  
“You two accepted that he’s poly, you’ve seen scars he’s been hiding so well. Why would he let down his guard now if he didn’t trust that this was going to last? Attraction is a part of love. This isn’t some silly crush anymore where you find him attractive and wanna see where you end up. You two were the ones who asked him not the other way around.” She takes a deep breath calming down. “If you want to know more, just ask.” She then gets back to work leaving the two men confused and one with a slightly bruised cheek.

Harvey gets hit on the back of his head nearly causing his glasses to fall off. He looks to see Maru with the scariest look in her eyes he’s ever seen.  
“Did Emily tell you what happened last night?”  
“Yes, and you better have a good explanation as to why you would dare think that about Kaylub? After everything, the gifts, the smiles, the blushing, you have the nerve to think it’s just an attraction?” She sighs as she notices Harvey’s defeated gaze on the floor. “I don’t mean to grill you about this, but what would have happened if Kaylub had heard you thinking that?” Harvey’s eyes snap up looking at Maru with pain. He didn’t want to think about what Kaylub would have done. That thought alone reminded him of how much he loved Kaylub.  
“Thank’s Maru, Shane and I will handle it.”  
“Good, now I believe there’s paperwork to be done.”

Harvey and Shane nodded to each other before Harvey knocked on Kaylub’s door.  
Kaylub opened it with a smile as he had some flour on his cheek.  
“Just in time, I just finished some baked fish for dinner.” Kaylub was already on his way back to the kitchen leaving the door open as both males continued to stand there.  
“Actually, we needed to talk to you about something…” Harvey started to say as Kaylub froze. Those words made his blood run cold remembering too many times those words were used before tragedy struck.  
“I’m… I’m sorry… W… Whatever I did. I… I’ll fix it… I can… I can,” Shane and Harvey were by his side as he had a panic attack.  
“Woah, calm down, It’s not like that. Kaylub we’re not breaking up with you,” Shane said as he looked to Harvey.  
“We love you.” Kaylub’s breathing returned as he looked at the two men he trusted most in his life.  
“T… Then what’s wrong?”   
“Well, we were planning on asking if you wanted to play pool tonight.”  
“So dinner?” The two nodded sadly. They had to admit they loved Kaylub’s cooking and it was always a tragedy to miss out on a good homemade meal. Kaylub gave a sigh of relief. “Okay, let’s go.”  
Once at the pool table, the two set their plan into motion.  
“So you know our birthdays but when’s yours?” Shane asked as Kaylub was making a shot.  
“Oh, It’s this season.” Both were shocked.  
“Did we miss it?” Kaylub shook his head with a giggle as it was Shane’s turn.  
“Favorite food?” Kaylub pondered this as Harvey missed his shot.  
“That’s tricky, since I cook a lot of different dishes, but Spaghetti is always nice. My Grandfather made it for me whenever I had a really rough day or woke up from a nightmare.” Kaylub sighed as he took his turn sending another ball into a pocket.  
“Favorite color?”  
“Look at Shane’s hair,” Kaylub said as Harvey looked at the purple haired man. “What’s up with all the get-to-know questions?” Kaylub asked as he had won the pool game, not that either man was trying to play since the questions were their main goal.  
“Well, we both came to realize we both know so little about you, yet you know everything about us.”  
“I don’t know everything about you two either? I don’t know Harvey’s little habits, his favorite T.v. show, how he takes his coffee in the morning, what he likes to do in the evenings during the cold of winter or the heat of summer, or his favorite books. Shane, I don’t know your favorite video game, the little things that will make you smile even if it’s just a small one, what makes you laugh, what you use to clean the chickens, why you named a hen Charlie, or how to keep the nightmares away and how to aid you when you wake up from one. It’s okay not to know everything, it takes observation to find out the things you want to know, or just ask.”   
“Now, I can warm up the fish if you two want to talk over dinner.” The two nodded as the three headed back to the farm that Harvey and Shane started to call home.


	19. Summer, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Luau arrives and Kaylub finally attends  
> Shane finds out a secret during a storm  
> Harvey takes up a lot of courage with a date

Summer was going rather smoothly despite the fact that the sun was out everyday which meant Kaylub had to water the crops at least twice a day to ensure they didn’t dry up. He still cooked and hung out with Shane and Harvey.  
The Luau arrived and Kaylub was excited to go, since last year he wasn’t able to attend, due to the storm. He had brought some milk from his cows for the potluck as he saw Harvey and Shane waiting for him. He then saw the governor talking with the mayor and he gulped before going over to his boyfriends.  
“Everything okay? You sounded so excited to be here last night?” Harvey asked noticing the slight shaking   
“I’m a bit scared. I forgot the governor would be here, and I’m still nervous of how people will take being poly.” Shane scoffed before placing a kiss to Kaylub’s cheek. Harvey was just giving Kaylub a reassuring smile.  
“Don’t worry, this is just a little thing. If he says anything, you know the town will defend us.” Kaylub smiled as he nodded taking his mike over to Marnie who was making the soup. She smiled as he added the milk in.  
“Ah, so you must be the new farmer I didn’t get to meet last time.” Kaylub turned to see the Governor with the mayor next to him giving him an encouraging smile.  
“Yes, sorry I couldn’t attend, it was a rough storm for my kitten.”  
“Well, I’m glad it’s been nothing but sunny so we could finally meet.” Kaylub nodded while Shane and Harvey stood by watching the interaction. “Well, I can’t wait to taste what you bring to Stardew Valley.” Kaylub nodded once again as the two men walked away.  
“See, that wasn’t too bad.” Kaylub collapses into a chair letting go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
“I never want to do that again.” Both males chuckle as Kaylub just sits between the two.  
The soup finishes and the Governor tastes it. It was amazing and everyone felt proud as Kaylub smiled. The Luau ended and everyone went home.   
Kaylub could see storm clouds on the horizon and shivered. Guess I’ll work on my indoor garden.

Shane had finished caring for the animals and went inside the house noticing that the lights were off. Zoro noticed Shane and went over to Kaylub’s bedroom door pawing at it almost like telling Shane where Kaylub was.  
Shane entered the room to hear whimpering coming from the bed. He noticed Kaylub’s shaking body under the blanket and went over to him. He eased the blanket up and climbed into the bed. Kaylub instantly clung to him whimpering and shaking like a leaf.  
“So it’s not for Zoro that you don’t go out during storms?” Kaylub looked up at Shane with teary eyes before lightning flashed followed by thunder causing Kaylub to squeak and curl back up against Shane. Shane leaned against the Headboard and held Kaylub close petting his hair while softly humming to ease him into sleep.  
The storm lasted two days as Shane informed Harvey of Kaylub’s fear. They both agreed to take turns comforting him since both had to work at times.  
When the sun returned, Kaylub finally reached the 120th floor of the mine finding a key. He felt dizzy holding it so he put it away.  
The next day he received a strange note.  
‘You haven’t forgotten your task have you?’ -Mr. Qi.   
His brain felt fuzzy as he recalled needing to bring a Rainbow Shell to the train station. Guess I’ll go find one. He thought as glasses faded away. 

Harvey was dragging Kaylub with him to the train station while blushing. Kaylub had entered the Clinic to give Harvey some lunch before said man just grabbed his hand, with a blush, and said follow me.  
“Harvey, why are we here?” Kaylub asked as he tried to ignore the strange pulling urge to go over to the basket with the Rainbow Shell he had found earlier that day.  
“We’re just in time.” Kaylub tilted his head confused. “Look, here it comes!” Harvey pulled Kaylub to his side as a hot air balloon landed.  
“Marcello’s Balloon Rentals at your service!” An old man popped out of the balloon and gave a smile to the two. “It’s all yours for two hours. Now… I was told there was a saloon around here?” The man wandered off as Kaylub looked at Harvey confused as ever.  
“I saw an ad in the paper for these balloon rides and I knew I had to surprise you with one.”   
“But aren’t you scared of heights?” Kaylub asked.  
“I am… yeah. But I’m determined to not let that stop me from doing what I want… and experiencing this with you. I’ll try not to get scared.” Kaylub smiled and nodded with a blush as the two entered the balloon. Harvey fiddled with the pulleys before figuring it out and soon they were in the air.   
Harvey was instantly terrified covering his eyes as the balloon ascended soon balancing out. Harvey uncovered his eyes only to pull Kaylub close while shaking. He buried his face in Kaylub’s fluffy locks that smelled like the farm… home.   
“We… We’re up so high…” Kaylub rubbed his back as he calmed down. “I wanted to impress you with this… but look at me. I’m a trembling coward.”  
“You’re not a coward. It took courage to even get in the balloon.” Harvey chuckled with a light blush as he looked at Kaylub’s face where a soft welcoming smile was waiting for him. He felt his hand in his own giving it a light squeeze reminding him that he was there. Harvey remembered holding his hand when the two were going through the haunted maze. He really did give him the courage he needed.  
“Well, you’ve got more than enough courage to make up for me, Kaylub… that’s… that’s part of why I love you.” Kaylub blushed brightly to which Harvey blushed back. “Okay, I’m going to look down… don’t let go of my hand.” Kaylub nodded as Harvey looked over the edge.  
The two watched how beautiful the town was from above as Harvey turned to see Kaylub glow with the light of the sun. He saw how his eyes shined like they belonged up here and how soft his lips were almost like the clouds. He gently turned Kaylub’s face towards his own.   
Kaylub was confused until he felt Harvey’s lips on his own. It was a soft and sweet kiss full of love and passion. They pulled away with love in their eyes as Harvey realized that they were thirty minutes passed the turn in time.  
After returning the balloon, Harvey had to return to the clinic and placed a soft kiss to Kaylub’s lips.   
He smiled before feeling the pull again. He looked towards the train station platform and found himself moving toward the box on his own. He placed the Rainbow Shell in the box and another note appeared.  
‘Good, your next task is to place 10 beets into Mayor Lewis fridge’ -Mr. Qi.  
Kaylub was very confused, but shook it off going back to his farm to water his plants and think of what to cook for dinner.  
Good, one step at a time and soon we’ll meet. Glasses shine before fading away.


	20. Summer, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylub's birthday arrives  
> An upgrade brings with it a change  
> The Midnight Jellies help Shane and Harvey take the nexts step

Kaylub’s birthday arrived and it was lucky for the three of them that it wasn’t storming.  
“I heard there’s going to be a meteor shower tonight, would you like to see it?” Harvey asked as Shane was making lunch. The two told Kaylub that since it was his birthday, that he wasn’t allowed to do any work and allow his boyfriends to treat him.  
“That sounds great. I’ve always wanted to see one, but the air pollution in the city always blocked it.” Both Shane and Harvey smiled.  
“Good, then we’ll go see the meteor shower tonight.” The rest of the day was spent with cuddles and watching T.v.  
When it was time for the meteor shower, the three were sitting on a hill together. Kaylub was between Shane and Harvey as Harvey had made a basket for the show.  
The three watched in awe at the sight as Kaylub looked to his left and right with a smile. Thank you for loving me. He thought before slipping off to sleep. Shane and Harvey looked to see him sleeping as Harvey picked him up and Shane cleaned up. The three ended up curled up in bed together ending Kaylub’s birthday.

Summer was slowly coming to an end, but there was so much left to get done.  
“I was wondering if I could get a house upgrade?” Robin’s eyes lit up.  
“For when you finally marry your boyfriends and they need rooms to stay in and then add in the children you’ll adopt…” Robin went on a spree as Kaylub just blushed leaving the money and material she needed.

“Mom, you’re serious?” Robin had just informed Maru, who was hanging out with Emily, about the upgrade Kaylub asked for.  
“When do you think any of them will build up the courage to ask?”  
“It would be super romantic to ask at the Dance of the Midnight Jellies.”  
“I’ll bring it up with Harvey, you do the same with Shane.” The two girls nodded as Robin softly smiled at the two schemers. 

“Wait, are we really going through with this?” Shane asked as he and Harvey were both standing out in the rain on the beach.  
“The legend said that he’d be here.” Luckily it’s just raining. The two thought as Kaylub had told the two he would be mining for more materials on the higher floors.  
The two waited until they saw a fisherman walk up to them. They felt an eerie chill coming from him.  
“It’s quite rare that two men would share the same love. I can feel how much you’ve come to love this person. Here is the pendant, present it to him together and may your love stand the test of time.” The fisherman faded away after handing the mermaid pendant to Harvey.  
“Well, that solves part one,” Shane started as Harvey looked to him  
“Now to wait for part two,” Harve finished as the two nodded and went back towards the farm. Harvey hid the pendant in his bookcase.

Kaylub decided to pay Shane a visit after getting some work done to find said male playing on his game system.  
“Hey, Kaylub, come sit.” Kaylub went to sit next to Shane only to get pulled down into his lap. Kaylub blushed while Shane just chuckled. “Now this is better.”  
Shane continued to play his game while nuzzling Kaylub’s head. Kaylub watched the game and listened to Shane’s heartbeat before falling asleep in his arms. Shane smiled down at Kaylub. This is definitely better. Shane paused his game and picked Kaylub up carrying him over to his bed where he curled up with him.  
“Soon, we’ll be married and I’ll get to do this all the time.” Shane kissed Kaylub’s head as he soon fell asleep as well.

“I’m sorry,” Kaylub whispered into Harvey’s chest as a thunderstorm was happening. Shane was currently at work and Maru offered to handle the clinic. “You shouldn’t have to be here because of my silly fear.” The crash of the thunder had Kaylub shudder and curl up closer to Harvey who only smiled and held him closer.  
“I would be here even if you weren’t afraid. I like being able to help you whether it’s patching you up, or just holding you to remind you that I’m here for you. Either way I’ll be here.” Kaylub smiled falling asleep as Harvey rubbed his back in a soothing circle.

The Dance of the Midnight Jellies arrived. Shane and Harvey were at the beach during preparation to figure out the final part of their plan.  
“Okay, do you have the pendant?” Shane asked as Harvey nodded holding out the blue seashell before a seagull flew down and took the shell out of Harvey’s hand. The two men blinked before panic set in.  
“What just happened?!” Shane yelled as Harvey was confused and scared.  
“What do we do?!”   
“I don’t know!”   
“Boy’s calm down.” The two turned to see Willy standing there annoyed with their yelling. “You’re scaring the fish, what’s the problem?”  
“A seagull took the mermaid pendant that we planned on giving to Kaylub…” The two saw how Willy’s eyes went wide before he busted out laughing.   
“Well isn’t that just sour luck, don’t worry the sea has a plan. Trust the sea it’ll return the pendant when you least expect it. Now scram I need to get work done before the Jellies arrive.  
Kaylub was finishing up with the crops when he noticed the time. He felt a shiver of excitement for tonight as both his boyfriends had been acting strange. They were blushing more often and seemed to be around more. It made him happy and hopeful. He went towards the beach and smiled seeing both Harvey and Shane waiting for him.  
“I’ve missed you guys all day.” Kaylub gave both of them a peck on the lips. “Shall we?” The two shared a look as they went to the spot where they both knew they had fallen for him and they planned on proposing.  
The Midnight Jellies arrived and Kaylub couldn’t help but admit that no matter how many times he saw them they would always be a dazzling sight.  
Harvey and Shane were having a hard time feeling the same as they both shared a look.  
“Kaylub-” Harvey started with closed eyes.  
“Yes!” They both look at Kaylub with shock to see him holding the mermaid pendant with tears in his eyes and a bright smile that was illuminated by the green glow of the rare Jellie. “I will marry you two!” He looked to both of them before pulling them down to hug them both.  
The two had no idea how he got the pendant, but they thanked the sea for such a wonderful night.


	21. Fall, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding leads to a reopening  
> Shane gains a new job  
> and a lot of fluffy married stuff

The preparations for the wedding were being handled by Maru and Emily who refused to allow any of the three in on their plan. Kaylub found it amusing while Shane and Harvey were both worried.  
“What if they make something crazy?” Kaylub giggled before pecking Harvey on the cheek.   
“It’ll be fine.”  
“You seem rather okay with this?” Shane brought up as Kaylub just shrugged.  
“I mean why stress it just proves that they accept us if they’re the ones more obsessed with the wedding then the ones actually getting married.” Both males smiled before holding Kaylub close to them as they smiled.  
“I’m glad we get to marry you.” Harvey said as Shane hm’d agreeing.  
“I’m glad I get to marry you two as well.” The three enjoyed the rest of the day together.

The day arrived as Harvey and Shane were dressed in tuxedos standing under a wedding arch as Kaylub came down the middle wearing a white suit. The two couldn’t believe how lucky they were to see such a site. Kaylub stood in between the two as Mayor Lewis gave him a smile before turning to the town.  
“When Kaylub first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if he’d fit in with our community… But from this day on, Kaylub is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us! It is my great honor on this beautiful fall day, to unite Shane, Kaylub, and Harvey in the bonds of marriage.” He then turned to the three males before him. “Shane… Kaylub… Harvey… As the mayor of Pelican Town and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husbands! You may now kiss.” Shane kissed Kaylub before Harvey gently took his chin and placed a kiss onto his lips. Everyone cheered as Kaylub blushed bright.  
That night the house was filled with sounds of a blissful honeymoon.

“I’m not sure how, but Jojamart is gone and I no longer have a job.” Shane announced as the three were having dinner.  
“What do you mean you don’t have a job? You help out with the animals and you’re married to me so my money is your money.” Shane blinked as Harvey chuckled.   
“It seems you have a job now.” Shane rolled his eyes at Harvey with a bit of a smile.  
“Speaking of jobs, the wizard asked me for some help… it’s a weird request, but I think it’ll be fine.” Harvey instantly got a bad feeling.  
“No,” he said without a second to hesitate.  
“But-”  
“No.”  
“Okay.” Shane had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
“Harvey, he’s just helping out.” Harvey sighed.  
“Be careful.”  
“Aren’t I always?” Shane couldn’t hold back the laugh as Harvey gave a glare to Kaylub who got up to do the dishes.

“So what’s it like?” Maru asked as Harvey was grabbing a cup of coffee. He raised a brow to his friend who he had to thank because if it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be married to such a cute husband.   
“You know exactly what I’m asking about.”  
“I’ll just say I wish I could be with him all the time.” Maru squealed as Harvey went back to work only to hear the door open and look to see fluffy black hair with a red bow in it.   
“You forgot your lunch.” Kaylub said as Harvey placed a kiss to his pink lips and looked into his sky eyes.  
“Thank you, I’ll be a little late to dinner today.” Kaylub’s smile was always bright and it warmed Harvey up to see it aimed at him.  
“That’s okay, Shane was planning on eating with Marnie and Jas tonight, so I’ll wait up for you.” Harvey couldn’t help himself and kissed Kaylub again.  
“How did I get so lucky?”  
“Your welcome!” The two jump realizing Maru was still in the room. She smirked and rolled her eyes. “You know you can always go in the back right?” The two blushed brightly.  
“Maru!” She laughs as Harvey turns to her to rant about how unprofessional and inappropriate what she was saying was. Kaylub gives Harvey a peck on the cheek before leaving to get back to the farm.

“This is new,” Harvey said as he saw a strange fish on the counter. Kaylub looked over to him and then looked at the fish.  
“It’s a Void Salmon. I wanted to make it for dinner because I heard their meat is good. If you’re worried I can make pasta instead.” Harvey shook his head as he placed a kiss to Kaylub’s head.  
“I trust you.” Kaylub smiled as Harvey took a seat. He watched him cook and loved it that this was his life. A cute husband on a small farm in such a peaceful place. He wouldn’t change it for the world.  
“It’s done.” The two ate and Harvey was surprised. The fish actually tasted good. The two spent the rest of the night watching T.v. before Harvey carried Kaylub to bed.

“How’s the crops coming along?” Shane asked as Kaylub was sitting on the porch with sandwiches for the two of them.  
“It’s coming along.” Shane sat next to him.  
“You plan on winning the fair again?”  
“With your help I know I can.” Shane tilted Kaylub’s head towards him as the two shared a kiss.  
“Glad I can help.” The two both got back to work on the farm before Kaylub went to do some fishing as Shane went to the community center to chat with the others. One such person was Emily.  
“How’s it going?” Shane rolled his eyes and looked to his blue haired friend.  
“Good, we’re planning on winning the fair.”  
“Not if I can help it.” The two looked to see Marnie there with a smile. “I’ve been working hard with my animals to ensure we win this year.” Shane chuckled.  
“I don’t think you can beat him. The care he puts into his crops is something special. He spends a good few hours just with the crops in the garden, and then he spends time with me and the animals who all love him.”   
Marnie faked being sad, but she couldn't hide her smile. She felt so proud of Shane who had found a reason to live through Kaylub. She’d have to thank him one day for bringing light to her nephew's life.


	22. Fall, Year 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair brings with it protective husbands.  
> A quest is finished and with it a new person.
> 
> WARNING: Homophobic but it's only a little part in the beginning.

“Um… Kaylub?” Kaylub looked up from his plate to see both Harvey and Shane looking away from him with nerves. “I know that the fair is on everyone’s mind, but we were wondering if you wanted to bring a child into this house?” Kaylub blinked.  
“You mean adopt a child?” The two nodded. They were only just married, but the two were already thinking of a child running around… maybe even two at a later point.   
“That sounds great. Let’s get the papers and everything situated after the fair tomorrow.” The two hugged Kaylub as he smiled. He had been secretly hoping they would ask leaving hints by being in the nursery and buying kids stuff to fill up the room.

The Stardew Valley fair arrived, Kaylub and Shane were busy setting up the Grand Stand while Harvey was setting up the first-aid station.  
“Hey, if it ever gets too loud you’ll let me know right?” Shane asked as he looked to his husband. Kaylub smiled up at him and kissed his lips.  
“Of course I will.” The two smile at each other as Shane wraps his arms around Kaylub’s waist and just holds him close.  
“I’m glad to hear that.” The two share a sweet kiss before separating and looking at their stand Shane’s arm around his waist.  
“Oh my god, she was totally right. The multi-fag is here.” Kaylub shivered hearing a familiar voice. It was one of his classmates from boarding school. He turned to see the brunette smirking down at him. It was one of the guys who teased him about being gay.  
Shane pulled Kaylub closer to him as the bully noticed the silver band on both of their ring fingers.  
“You married him?! You must have felt sorry for him. I wonder if he’s already slept with half the men her-” He wasn’t able to finish as Shane socked him in the nose sending him to the ground. His friends quickly came over as Shane looked pissed. Kaylub was shaking behind him as Harvey came over as well.  
Harvey saw the look in Shane’s eyes and noticed how Kaylub was shaking.  
“What’s going on?” He asked as the male on the ground was covering his bleeding nose.  
“This fucker punched my friend.” A brunette girl called out.  
“He insulted our husband.” Shane said with a heat to his tone.  
“You two are married to that fag?!” Harvey’s glasses gain a shine to them blocking his eyes from being seen.  
“Do you know how easy it is to break a kneecap?” His voice was like ice that sent shivers down the bullies spines. “If not, as a doctor, I can show you. Don’t insult my husband again.” The group got up and left as Harvey’s attitude switched as he turned to Kaylub, eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay, do you want to sit down? I can take you home or to the fishing hut…” He continued to rant of his concern as Kaylub just kissed him.  
“You two are amazing and I love you two so much.” Kaylub pulled the two into a hug as the two felt relief in his reaction. “I’m fine now that I have you two with me.” The three share a smile before Harvey puts on his doctor hat.  
“Shane come with me, I need to check that hand of yours.” Shane rolled his eyes as he followed the doctor over to the first-aid station as Kaylub remained with the stand.  
Kaylub won the fair and the two won a very pleasurable thank you.

Harvey ended up being the one to send off the papers and fill out the forms for the adoption as Shane and Kaylub were both very busy with the farm as cold breezes reminded them of the upcoming winter. He crossed his fingers as he mailed out the information hoping they’d get accepted to raise a child.

Time went on without a word about the adoption, but the three were all busy at the moment. Kaylub was harvesting what was left of the crops as winter was approaching, Shane was busy working on the heaters not only for the animals, but also in the house, and Harvey was getting ready for the oncoming cold and flu season.   
When Kaylub harvested the beets he felt the familiar pull. He shook it off for a moment as he went to finish up the harvest. Once he finished, he took the beets to Mayor Lewis' house and put them in his fridge before seeing a note on the milk that wasn’t there before.  
‘Good job kid. Your final task is to give the sand dragon his final meal.’ -Mr. Qi Kaylub took the note and left as glasses watched him leave. One task is left for you. The glasses fade away.  
It wasn’t until he was in the desert that he felt the pull once again and placed a solar essence within the mouth of the fossil. A note was visible in the eye socket.   
‘You’ve proven yourself worthy. Check out the pile of lumber next to your house.’ -Mr. Qi. Kaylub shakes his head and gets back to the fishing he came to do.   
When he returned home, he went to the logs and found a card. He inspected the card and decided to worry about it later. He had dinner to make.

He entered the Oasis and went over to the guy who stood in the doorway. He showed the bouncer guy the card and he stepped out of the way allowing Kaylub to pass. Once he went into the Casino he saw a man wearing a starry outfit and purple tinted glasses.   
“It’s good to finally meet ya, kid. Welcome to my exclusive clubhouse. You’ve got the same spark as your grandfather that’s why I signaled you out.”  
“You knew my grandfather?” Mr. Qi chuckled.  
“Yes, I did. He was extraordinary, much like yourself. It was our job to keep things interesting in the world. The same goes for you.” He tilted his head confused. “You’ll understand soon enough, just continue being you.” He then heard his name being called. “Sorry to cut this introduction short, but I have business to attend to.” He then left as Kaylub nodded. He looked around the casino before leaving.

After the meeting with his Grandfather’s old friend, Kaylub had to finish the harvest as Spirit’s Eve arrived. He wiped the sweat off his forehead as he placed down the last basket of corn.   
“Kaylub, are you ready?” Harvey called from the cabin door as the sun was beginning to set. They had all planned on carving pumpkins and taking them into town together. Kaylub smiled as he got up and went over to Harvey who smiled seeing him.  
“Yep, is Shane already carving?” Harvey nodded as the two entered to see Shane carving a pumpkin that Kaylub grew at the table where two other pumpkins were waiting to be carved.  
“What took you two so long?” Kaylub rolled his eyes as he took his spot next to him. Shane chuckled as he leaned over and placed a kiss onto Kaylub’s cheek.   
The three carve different things.Kaylub carved multiple hearts in his, Harvey cared a spooky face, and Shane carved a chicken into his. They took the pumpkins to the town center and placed them with the others before sitting down. The three drink pumpkin ale and talk about past Spirit Eve’s.


End file.
